The Warbler Direction
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: When New Directions hears that Kurt can't compete in Nationals without the Warblers, what will they do? So much better than summary! every couple is mentioned! please r&r
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: Hey guys! so this is my new fic, and it's not Finally Believing Universe so one thing _****_that you should know:_**

**_It's not surrounded by Finchel, but rather all the couples are going to be apart of this...so that's why there are no main characters...also, I know that this probably has been done alot, but please just give this a chance!)  
>A little Klaine in this chapter! Also, I kept Reagan in this, and I kept her name the same) <em>**

**_(Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the plot line and Reagan)_**

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room the day after Kurt returned to McKinley. He had bad news for the club, and he didn't know how to tell them.

"Is something wrong Mr. Schue?" Tina asked, seeing the anxious look on the teacher's face.

"Guys listen; I just sent an email to the Show Choir Association about the number of kids and your names for nationals and the president called me." He took a deep breath. "He said that Kurt can't compete with us at Nationals."

The reaction was instantaneous and Mr. Schue had expected it. Everyone started yelling angrily, getting continually louder so everyone could be heard over each other. But it was Reagan's voice that shut everyone up. "Why though? I don't get it."

"He said that since he transferred days after Regionals, there's no proof that he didn't just transfer to be able to compete. And yes I know that he didn't transfer to compete, but it's just SCA protocol. The president told me that the rule came into effect when Vocal Adrenaline tried to get kids from the performing arts high school in Columbus to join them just for Regionals."

"Is there any type of like loophole or anything?" Kurt asked the calmest one of them all. If he couldn't compete, yes he would be upset, but he would still bet here to support New Directions.

"No," Mr. Schue said "The only way that you could compete would be if the Warblers got a bid to Nationals, which they didn't."

"But haven't transfer students joined groups before?" Rachel asked, being prepared to list the schools that had done that in the past.

"They have attended the school for at least three months. I thought that it could work since we have four months until Nationals, but he still didn't get the bid."

Everyone nodded in defeat. They would have to deal with this tomorrow, and let them go home early. As everyone else filed out of the room, Reagan walked up to the dejected looking teacher sitting at the piano.

"Mr. Schue?" She asked tentatively. He looked up and nodded

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think I have a plan." She said sitting next to her teacher on the bench. She explained what idea she had, and the other benefits the plan had besides having Kurt participate, and Mr. Schue actually thought it would work too. But she knew that she had to talk to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Reagan knew that Kurt was planning to go to the Warbler meeting to visit and she asked if she could tag along. "Why?" Kurt asked suspiciously. So Reagan told him her plan, and he nodded. "That might actually work. Get in the car." Reagan grinned and jumped into the passenger seat.<p>

When they got to Dalton Academy a lot of people waved to Kurt and stopped to talk. "Look at you Mr. Popularity." Reagan said smirking. Kurt winked at his step sister and led her towards the Warbler's rehearsal room. Pointing out little landmarks on the way.

"And here we are." Kurt said stopping at a set of closed double doors. They could hear hushed voices in the room and when Kurt knocked on the door the voices went silent. "Hey I'm not spying i promise!" he called. Suddenly the door was opened and Blaine stood in the doorway.

"Hey!" He said to Kurt, that's when he noticed Reagan "Oh hey Regs, c'mon in you guys." Kurt followed Blaine who was followed by Reagan. Kurt was greeted by everyone.

"Hello boys," He said, and then he turned around and put an arm around Reagan's shoulders. "I think a few of you know my step sister Reagan?" Two or three people besides Blaine nodded, but everyone else waved and said hello. "Reagan here has a propsition for all of you." Kurt continued. They looked at each other.

"Please share," Wes said. Reagan nodded.

"Well, according to the SCA rules, Kurt isn't allowed to compete in nationals with us." The Warblers did exactly what New Directions did, they all started talking to each other, getting louder and louder, so loud that they couldn't hear Wes' gavel.

"Guys let her talk!" A blonde sitting on one of the couches said standing up. Then he turned to Reagan and smiled, "Here, you can sit." Reagan smiled gratefully, sat then continued.

"Because he competed in Regionals with you, and you didn't get a bid to Nationals, they say that he can only compete with you, so I think that-" She took a deep breath "I think that you guys should join New Directions." She said the last part of the sentence fast. But they all heard her, and stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" Thad asked the only one able to shake himself out of his surprise.

"Well they said that Kurt can't compete unless it was with the Warblers, but if the Warblers join New Directions then he, as well as all of you, can compete. Also, think of how unbeatable we would be together. If we add all of our talent," They thought for a second

"But," the brunette boy that was sitting on the couch next to Reagan spoke up, "Why would it be different if we transfer?"

"Because you don't have any history with New Directions, like being part of the group, so they understand that it would take a while to get comfortable with the group, but Kurt already would be able to jump back in with no training. Also SCA rules says that transfer students can compete if they are new to the school for a minimum of three months. And Nationals isn't for four months."

"What about the seniors?" Someone leaning against the back wall asked.

"Well this whole thing is up to you, but if you choose to go along with this then seniors if you don't want to graduate with the McKinley seniors that is completely understandable, but for like the juniors and everyone else Mr. Schue and I sent your principal an email and the classes you take at McKinley you will get credit for as if you went here." There was silence after, the Warblers thought that it sounded like a good idea, but since they're a court, they need to discuss it. So they asked Reagan to wait outside and they would discuss it. Reagan nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>She had been looking at the painting on the wall when the door opened. She turned, it was the blonde. "Hey," she said. He nodded.<p>

"Hey, listen I don't think we've been properly introduced I'm Jeff." He said extending his hand. Reagan took it and shook it.

"Reagan," She said. Smiling up at him. After they let go of the handshake, Jeff stuffed his hands in his blazer pockets and twitched his head to the side, in what could only compare to the 'Beiber hair flip', to move his white blonde hair out of his eyes, which Reagan noticed, were a nice shade of hazel. After a second the pair (who had been standing in an awkward silence) heard Kurt's sing songy voice calling Jeff's name. That snapped Jeff out of whatever stupor he was in.

"Right I came out here for a reason," He said shaking his head again, but this time in a motion that reminded Reagan of what Finn does when he tries to focus. "They asked me to get you and bring you back in, they made a decision." Reagan nodded and followed Jeff into the room again. Walking back into that room made Reagan feel like she was a defendant going to hear her final jury verdict.

"Reagan Hudson," Wes said, in his best 'I'm important' voice. No matter how many times Reagan has crashed Kurt's weekend Warbler sleepovers and listened to them make fun of that voice that Wes does; it still made her a little nervous. "We have made our decision." Reagan nodded, thinking in her head _yeah I know that's why you called me back here._ "We want you to sing." Reagan looked perplexed.

"You want me to-" She started.

"Sing for us," Thad said. "It's kind of a thing we just thought of, if you're not comfortable performing _in front _of us, then what makes us believe that you will be comfortable performing _with _us?"

"But, I'm not a lead, I mean; if you want I could call Rachel for you-" David shook his head.

"We've heard Rachel sing." He said. "Now we want to hear you." Reagan bit her bottom lip and looked at her shoes. Compared to Kurt's designer boots and all the other boy's dress shoes, she felt weirdly out of place with her navy blue Converse hi tops that had McFly lyrics scribbled all over them. _Wait a sec,_ she thought to herself. _McFly, PERFECT!_ Then she looked back up at Wes.

"Do you have a guitar I can borrow?" Wes smiled and looked at Blaine, who stood up.

"Acoustic is what you prefer right?" He asked grinning. Blaine has been at the Hudson-Hummel house enough times to know that when Reagan asks for/ picks up a guitar, then listeners are in for a treat. She nodded, and then turned to the rest of the Warblers.

"Mr. Schue likes to give us little 'life lessons'" She said doing air quotes, Kurt scoffed.

"I'll say," Reagan turned to him. Kurt waved his hands at her to move on.

"And one of them this year was to perform songs that a woman wrote if you're a guy, or one a man wrote if you're a girl, and I don't really know if there was a life lesson to that but I'm going to do something like that. Oh, thanks Blaine." She said taking the guitar from him by the neck, shifting the strap so it was more on her shoulder and sitting down next to Kurt on one of the couches.

"What are you singing?" Trent asked.

"An acoustic version of I've Got You, by McFly." She said, she hadn't expected anyone to know who McFly was, they were a British band that hasn't really been on the radio in America, but she smiled hugely when Jeff, sitting on the opposite couch, started hitting his brunette friend in excitement. She pulled her lucky guitar pick out of her pocket and started to play the song. When she started singing all the boys that had never heard her sing (which was everyone besides Kurt and Blaine) looked at each other and shrugged, she was good. Damn good.

_The world would be a lonely place_

_Without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer._

_I never doubted you at all_

_The stars collide; will you stand by and watch them fall? _

_So hold me 'til the sky is clear_

_And whisper words of love right into my ear_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

_Yeah when I got you_

_Oh to make me feel better_

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Hoping they won't cry_

_And even if they do_

_I'll be in bed so close to you_

_So hold you through the night_

_And you'll be unaware_

_But if you need me I'll be there_

_Yeah I got you_

_Oh to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_

_Yeah when I got you to make me feel better_

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

_Oh and I got you_

She finished the song and looked up. All the boys burst into applause, and Reagan laughed and lifted her fist when Jeff reached across the table in between the couches to fist bump her. Wes stood up, and everyone quieted. "We would be honored to participate with you and your group at Nationals." Reagan smiled and stood up to shake the hands of all the boys sitting behind the table. "Well now, we're going to discuss something's with the dean, we will have an hour recess, but please be back here for the final information." All the boys nodded and left, going to their dorms, the library, or the cafeteria. Kurt went up to Reagan.

"Me and Blaine were going to go down and grab a coffee, you want to come?" Reagan was going to say yes, but someone spoke for her.

"Come on Kurt, me and Nick were going to show her around!" Kurt, Blaine and Reagan turned to see Jeff and his brunette friend, who was obviously Nick, standing there smiling.

"Are you sure Jeff?" Kurt asked "I mean you don't know her too well," Reagan glared at her step brother "I mean he could just randomly ditch you!" (Which everyone knew that Jeff and Nick would never do, they're too nice).

"Of course he's sure," Nick said "she sang a McFly song, and you know his philosophy,"

"Any McFly fan is my best friend!" Jeff said grinning. Reagan laughed then turned to Kurt

"You go with Blaine; we'll all meet here for the second half of the meeting. I'll be fine!" She said. Kurt nodded and holding Blaine's hand, walked to the cafeteria. As they walked down the hall, Blaine turned around to look at the three people they left down the hall.

"If those two end up realizing that they have basically the same interests in music, books, TV and movies, they're going to be inseparable." He said Kurt laughed, knowing that he meant Reagan and Jeff.

"Those two are going to end up being inseparable anyway!" He said to his boyfriend in an 'uh duh' type of voice. "Twenty bucks he ends up asking her out two weeks before Nationals," Kurt continued.

"No way!" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Like you said those two are going to be inseparable, there's definitely going to be a relationship growing out of that friendship. Sort of like us." Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Yeah, our relationship is pretty awesome isn't it?" Blaine asked as he stopped walking to kiss Kurt on the lips quickly, before winking at him. "Last one to the coffee bar is paying! He said as he booked it down the hall.

"SO NOT FAIR!" Kurt yelled chasing after him.

* * *

><p>An hour later they all returned to the Warbler room to hear the final verdict from the council. Wes stood when the last person had arrived and he spoke. "I talked to the dean and he said that we could participate, and he called it a 'study abroad' project," Everybody laughed, and Wes continued. "He said that we could still live on campus as we have been, but curfews still apply. And after careful consideration, seniors, the dean believes it is too close to your final exams for you guys to up and leave, so he said you were not allowed to participate, I'm terribly sorry." The six seniors nodded. They would still end up going to support. But Reagan raised her hand.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt Wes, but you're on council, aren't you a senior?" Wes smiled and shook his head.

"No, we vote juniors into the council so we only have to hold elections every two years." Reagan nodded, and then Wes continued. "The following Warblers will be participating, please stand when you hear your name: Myself, David, Thad, Trent, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Luke, and Brock." They all stood and Reagan nodded and stood up with Kurt.

"Great, guys, everyone's going to be so excited! We'll see you later!" She said as she and her brother left Dalton. As they walked to the car, Kurt looked at the little girl.

"Make new friends?" He asked elbowing her playfully in the side. Reagan laughed and nodded.

"Yeah you could say that. You excited that Blaine's performing with us?" Kurt nodded.

"Of course! You excited that _Jeff_ is performing with us?" He asked winking at her, his sister blushed.

"I met him today!" Reagan argued Kurt rolled his eyes, and started humming the song from the Broadway version of The Little Mermaid, _She's In Love. _

"I never thought you liked blondes!" Kurt said. Reagan shrugged.

"I mean I met him today, but we have so much in common, and he's really sweet and friendly, and-"

"I KNEW IT!" Kurt screamed "YOU LIKE HIM!"

"Dammit Kurt!" Reagan said laughing.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you in denial." He said as he stopped at a red light. A long time later, on the highway, he heard Reagan sigh.

"He was really cute wasn't he?"


	2. Chapter 2: Kind of Shocking

_**(A/N: Hey guys! Just something I forgot to add in first chapter…**_

_**It's after Born This Way, and it's canon to a point **_

_**In this there are around 16 Warblers and 6 of them are seniors…**_

_**I'm using the first names that they gave some of the Warblers, (i.e. Jeff, Wes, Blaine, Nick, etc.) But since none of them have last names, the last name of the actor that plays him will be their last name…also I'm using three Warblers that don't have names, Luke, Brock and Jon are the actors names.**_

_**The ThreeSix Mafia thing started with Riker Lynch (Jeff) and Curt Mega (Nick) they made it up. Haha**_

_**Disclaimer Own nothing…except Reagan and the plot**_

When Mr. Schue told the plan to the rest of New Directions the plan at an emergency meeting before school started, they were really excited, like Mr. Schue expected. The one question that they all really had was voiced by Rachel, who, shockingly, was excited to get new blood (she wasn't sending anymore people to a crack house), she called it her 'first step to normalcy', or her 'plan to show Finn how much better she is without him'. "When do they start?" Mr. Schue checked his calendar (yes he forgot already)

"Two days from today," he said walking to the door and opening it. "Guys, meet your new teammates!" And after that was said, Blaine, followed by nine more boys in red and blue blazers walked in. When the last boy walked in and shut the door behind him, Mr. Schue nodded. "Okay guys, how about we go down the line and you can introduce yourselves." They started on Blaine's side.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson." After he said his last name everyone could hear Brittany whisper,

"But I thought his last name was Warbler," Everyone laughed, and then they continued down the line.

"I'm Wes Leung," He said, everyone in the glee club knew him because he introduced himself as one of the leaders at Regionals.

"I'm David Makin," the tall African American boy standing next to him waved slightly when he introduced himself.

"Nick Mega," Nick said, running a hand through his sort of messy brown hair.

"Jeff Lynch," Jeff said, doing the hair flip thing again to get the hair out of his eyes.

"Thad Martin," The boy with the spiked up brown hair standing next to Jeff continued.

"Trent Barnes," the next guy said, his dimpled smile made everyone smile back at him.

"Luke Edgemon," He was tall with glasses with a thin brown rim, and a Laker's hat was covering his hair.

"Brock Baker," The second to last guys in the line supplied, he was the shortest, probably by three inches, his hair was black, and his bangs were in the same swoopy style that Jeff's were in but his stopped a few inches above his eyes, rather than blocking them completely covering his eyes, which were a piercing blue color.

"'Sup, I'm Jon Hall" He said. He was probably the one that would probably get along best with Puck. He didn't have _as _much arm muscle as Puck, but you definitely saw some there. His hair was styled up and sort of swooping backwards. Everyone said hello to them and Mr. Schue stood from his spot on the piano bench.

"Great, well McKinley kids you guys have until the bell to compare schedules with the Warblers, they're coming to this afternoon's meeting, be ready to brainstorm!" He said over his shoulder as he retreated into his office. The second the door shut behind him, Kurt got up, made a beeline for Blaine and read his schedule. Soon after, many of the other's made their way to the Warblers and pulled out their schedules. Finn, Artie, and Tina started a conversation with Wes, David and Thad, Rachel was talking animatedly to Trent about some Broadway scandal they both read about, and Reagan was comparing schedules with both Luke and Jon, she had two classes out of eight with Luke and three out of eight with Jon, when she saw Blaine break away from his little group of Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"Heard you're in my Journalism class," He said standing behind her. Reagan turned and they swapped schedules. She sighed.

"Yup, and that's it. We're only in Journalism together." She said. Blaine nodded and looked down Reagan's list of classes.

"First Block: AP English; that's with Wes and Trent, Brock too," Reagan looked at him. Blaine shrugged. "We compared schedules before we came here, but anyways, moving on. Second Block: US History; Trent again, David and Luke. Third Block: Journalism; with the wonderful Blaine Anderson!" He proclaimed loudly, making Kurt roll his eyes across the room. "Fourth Block: French Honors; oohhh, Jeff takes that class," He said winking. Reagan rolled her eyes, she knew that Kurt and Blaine had been texting all night, basically mapping out Reagan and Jeff's budding romance, but he continued. "Fifth Block: Advanced Art; Nick and Thad are the artistic ones. Sixth Block: Geometry; that's with Nick, Jeff, and Jon I think. Seventh Block: Free Period; nice, nice, I have no clue who has that free period, and Eighth Block: Chemistry; I definitely saw that on Nicks schedule. Damn girl, I wish we had more classes together." He said handing the paper back to Reagan.

"How many do you have with Kurt?" She asked. He held up six fingers.

"Everything but Journalism and US History." Reagan smiled and nodded as the two of them joined the whole group who had sort of formed a circle and were talking animatedly to each other. Blaine re-joined Kurt, and Reagan stood in between Luke and Finn.

"So Artie," Thad started from one side of the circle. "I'm in jazz band with you, just a heads up."

"Seriously man?" Artie said, "That's gunna be awesome! There aren't any other glee kids to talk to in there, except for the band, but they don't talk during the class. What do you play?"

"Upright bass." He said. Mercedes perked up, she loved guys that played the upright bass (but she had her eyes on a certain blonde on the football team right now)

"Damn boy that's _sick come_ with me, I want to hear you play!" She said leading Thad to the upright bass in the corner, waiting for Josh, the band mate that played it, to return for the afternoon rehearsal. As they walked away, Kurt noticed that the look on Sam's face was pure jealousy.

"Sam, jealousy isn't a great look on you, you might want to try Louis Vuitton," Sam looked up confused.

"Huh?" He asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You got a crush?" He asked nodding his head towards the corner that Thad and Mercedes were standing in. Sam turned red and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No," he grumbled before moving sides to go stand with Mike on the other side of the circle. The second Sam was out of earshot, Kurt smiled evilly.

"Over- Under on Samcedes?" He asked the people around him.

"Twenty bucks on the end of the week," Artie said.

"Ten on next month," Finn added

"Fifteen on exactly three weeks and a day from now." Blaine said, smirking. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"You're all amateurs; it's definitely going to be next Thursday, I'll put twenty five dollars on it." He said "Now, we need someone to be the bank," He looked around the circle at the people who he could trust with money, and trust not to tell Sam or Mercedes. Then he noticed Nick. "Nick, Nick come over here!" He called, jumping up and down waving so he could get his friends attention. Nick looked at Kurt nodded and walked over, the smaller boy didn't stop jumping. Blaine had to grab onto his shoulders and step on one of his feet to get him to relax.

"'Sup Kurt?" Nick asked.

"We need you to be the bank, we have a little wager going on," He said as the boys handed Nick their bets. Nick looked at the money in his hands and nodded.

"Alright, but if this is a bet on Jeagan I want in." Kurt looked at Nick, and then at his boyfriend.

"You told his _best friend_ his couple name?" Kurt demanded. (Jeagan was the Jeff/Reagan celebrity couple name that Kurt created), Blaine nodded. "Blaine! You can't just go and do that!" Kurt cried in frustration. "Whatever, but no, it's on Samcedes." Nick nodded and put the cash in the pocket of his blazer. Suddenly, Reagan and Quinn materialized next to Nick.

"Guys the bells gunna ring in like five minutes so we have to be in homeroom in eight." She said. Everyone in the circle heard her, and Tina, from across the circle, who was holding hands with Mike spoke up.

"Is it A day or B day?" She asked. McKinley worked on a two day schedule. A day was 1,2,3,4,5 and B day was 4,5,6,7,1, don't ask why they don't just do a seven day rotation or just keep the same schedule like normal people, because no one really knows.

"B," Reagan said simultaneous with the first bell ringing. New Directions grabbed their stuff and said goodbye to their new friends as they exited the room. Reagan was last to leave. Puck was too excited to have an arm wrestling contest with Jon, that he knocked down her backpack, leading to all of her stuff falling out. She hurriedly stuffed everything back into her bag, and then shoved the zipper up, and stood to run out the door, and tripped on a chair.

"Whoa!" A voice said, grabbing her forearms so she wouldn't face plant the floor. Reagan looked up, and straight into Jeff's hazel eyes. "Don't die," She giggled.

"Thanks." She said stepping backwards, making Jeff's hands fall from her arms.

"Where are you going so fast anyways?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"Homeroom, I have a major test that I completely forgot about."

"What class?"

"French," She said, walking towards the door, Jeff followed and when they reached the door, Jeff smiled at her.

"Well then, bonne chance," He said, in a flawless French accent. Reagan smiled.

"Merci," She said before walking out of the choir room, while she walked down the hall, that phrase repeated itself in her mind over and over.

When she left the room, Jeff turned to his friends, they were all planning on going to get breakfast before going back to Dalton. As he was walking up to where they were standing, he saw something under a chair. He went over and kicked the chair so he could get a better look. It was a sketch book. The cover was the equivalent of a hard cover book, just with no title. He turned it so the spine was facing up and read in loopy cursive letters: _Reagan B. Hudson._ He was looking at the notebook, trying to guess if it was for her art class, or just recreation, when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, and saw that it was Nick.

"Let's go man, we're leaving," Then he saw the book in his best friends hand. "What's that?" Nick shook his head.

"Reagan left it here, but c'mon let's go I'm starving!" He said leading his best friend out the door.

* * *

><p>Reagan was sitting in the cafeteria during her free period. She had her iPod plugged into her ear and she was doing her US History homework so she didn't notice Sam come up to her table and sit next to her, until he touched the pause button on the screen of her iTouch. Reagan looked up. "What's up?" she asked, pulling the ear buds out of her ears and putting her iPod back into her backpack, considering there was only three minutes left of that block. Sam got right to the point.<p>

"I think I'm in love with Mercedes." Reagan stared at him.

"I have black hair," Reagan said completely dead pan. Sam looked confused.

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious." Sam shoved her, and she laughed. "But yeah man, we totally all saw it, except for Mercedes probably so get that deer in headlights look off of your face."

"But was I that obvious?" He asked her in a pleading tone. Reagan looked at her blonde friend in pity.

"You basically should have made a sign and taped it to your forehead." She said. And when he groaned and dropped his head to the table, Reagan patted his blonde hair. "Just tell her!" She said, he tilted his head so he could look at her, and not the table.

"How?" Reagan shrugged.

"I don't know! Ask her out, take her on a date or something! I mean, don't ask me I've never had a boyfriend." She said when the bell rang. Sam sighed and lifted himself out of the chair.

"Maybe I will ask her out," He said to the short girl next to him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You should, you two are going to make a seriously cute couple." She said, before walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

Sam didn't focus at all in his science class, which wasn't as bad as it usually would have because they weren't doing a lab, so they were just taking notes, but as he was writing down stuff about chemicals that he didn't even know existed, he couldn't stop thinking of ways to ask Mercedes out. Finally, when the final bell rang, and everyone booked it to the door so they could get home, Sam walked slowly out the door, and saw Mercedes walking out of her English class, pushing Artie out of the classroom. "Hey Mercedes!" He called. Mercedes, and Artie looked up. Then Artie smiled.

"You two can talk, I'm going to go find Brittany." He said, and as he wheeled himself down the hall, he fist pumped. He was going to be _rich!_ Mercedes looked up at Sam.

"What's up?" Sam took a deep breath and just said what he planned.

"Do you kind of maybe want to go to the movies with me on Friday?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah sure." She said. Sam grinned.

"Really? Great! How 'bout seven?" Mercedes nodded.

"That works for me," She said, blushing a little at how excited he was.

"Great! Wow, so uh, can I walk you to glee?" Mercedes shrugged and nodded. When they walked into the room, Reagan turned around from her spot at the piano sorting music for Mr. Schue and looked questioningly at him. He excused himself from Mercedes' side for a second to run over to Reagan and tackle hugged her. "You're a genius! She said yes!" He said. Reagan laughed and patted his back.

"Happy to help dude," She said, following Sam and Mercedes to sit when Mr. Schue walked in. All the Warbler transfers were there already.

"Okay guys, we need to think of names, because we're not just the New Directions anymore, so let's get brainstorming!" The next half hour consisted of people muttering to each other name ideas, and occasionally shouting them out, which Mr. Schue would write on the board. They started getting ridiculous. "Guys, keep it simple!" Mr. Schue finally stepped in when Puck came up with 'The Annihilators'. "We want people to know that we're two groups combined, not just one new group." Sam looked up.

"What about _The Warbler Direction_?" He asked. Everyone stared at him. "What it was just a suggestion!" He said throwing his hands up. But everyone smiled at him. Mr. Schue erased all the other names from the board and wrote _The Warbler Direction_ in big block letters.

"Sam, you just gave us a new name!" He said high fiving the blonde quarter back. "Now I was going to have us start working for nationals, but I kind of think that we should have sort of an open mic rehearsal today, so we can hear each other perform," Everyone nodded excitedly and started talking to their neighbors while Mr. Schue pulled a chair up for himself. "Do any of the Warblers want to start?" He asked looking hopefully at the new comers.

"We do!" Two voices said at the same time. Everyone looked up, Jeff and Nick were walking down the risers to get to the band. Blaine laughed.

"Of course the three six mafia already have a song to do." Everyone looked at him confused, so he explained. "They've been best friends since," He said, trailing off, because Nick turned around.

"Pre- K," Nick said, taking over the story. "When we were both kept in from recess because I hit Jeff with a block because he bit me."

"He wouldn't share his crayons!" Jeff broke in, standing next to his best friend.

"Anyways," Nick continued. "We're basically inseparable and we do everything together, like auditioning for solos in the Warblers, except Jeff started auditioning for them before me, I have three times,"

"And I have six," Jeff said "So once we were driving somewhere and we heard _Like a G6_ on the radio, and we changed it to 'feeling so fly like a three six, so now we're the three six mafia." Everyone laughed and shook their heads.

"What song are you guys singing?" Mr. Schue asked still chuckling. Nick and Jeff looked at each other.

"_The Great Escape_, by Boys Like Girls." Nick said. Mr. Schue nodded, and Jeff counted the band off, when they started playing, Jeff stepped up and started the song.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All our belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

Nick joined in for the chorus and as Jeff started some improve choreography, Nick continued onto the second verse

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_'We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

Nick joined in with Jeff's choreography, and as they did crazy dance moves, completely in sync they sang the next two verses together.

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

Every time the chorus repeated, they would switch off, so Nick started.

Nick:

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

Jeff:

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

Nick:

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They won't know us anyway_

They came in for the end together

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

When the song ended, there was uproarious applause. "Wow guys!" Mr. Schue said. "That was amazing, so who's next?"

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton, Jeff dived towards his best friend as Nick ran laughing and jumped onto his bed. "Not fair man give it back!" Nick had stolen Jeff's phone out of his hands while he was texting. Nick does this all the time, which usually just leads to Jeff throwing a pillow at Nick's head, and Nick giving it back, but when that didn't work, Jeff had started chasing Nick around the room. All of which was being filmed by Trent on his flip camera while Trent tried to hold it steady but failing miserably because he was peeing his pants laughing.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" A voice said from the open door. Nick stopped running, and Jeff bumped into his back and hit the floor with a loud _thump_. It was Blaine, Luke, David and Wes. The four of them were studying across the hall in Blaine and Luke's room when they heard the commotion. They were going to just ignore it because they thought that it was just another wrestling match in their room (happens once a week), until Trent texted Blaine saying he was 'filming the funniest thing in the world', and then they had to see what was going on.

"Nick stole my phone!" Jeff whined from his position on the floor. The four in the doorway looked from Jeff, to Nick. Nick shrugged.

"He's been texting Reagan, and we have work we need to hand in before we transfer." Now all six boys looked at the blonde sitting on the floor. He looked up at all of them.

"What?" he demanded.

"Dude, it's been like three hours since you last saw her, why are you acting like an angsty teenager?" Nick asked. Jeff sighed.

"I dunno man," Jeff said to the ceiling. "it's just the feelings I get around her, and I know that you think I'm all psycho because I met her like yesterday. But I just get this feeling,"

"Is it the same feeling you got with Tracie?" Trent asked, turning off his Flip.

"Or Lisa?" David asked

"Or Jenni?" Blaine added

"Or Kelli?" Wes asked. Jeff shook his head.

"You guys, this is different." He said. "those other girls were just like flings, and I didn't feel this way. It's just, when I see her, my stomach starts doing flips and I just want to make her laugh all the time, and whenever I'm in some sort of contact with her, I get the shivers, the good kind and I dunno, it's just a weird feeling that I get, but not weird in a bad way, do you know what I mean?" He asked looking up at them. The boys nodded, except for Blaine, who grinned like an idiot and walked away. Jeff looked a little worried and quickly stood up. "Blaine, Blaine what the hell are you doing man?" He asked, shoving David and Wes aside to walk out the door and see Blaine running up and down the dorm hall, which was all of the Warblers (the administration put them all in one hall), screaming

"JEFF'S IN LOVE!" He said running down the hall again. Jeff rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, which the other four boys had left, and Nick was lying on his bed. When Jeff walked in and shut the door behind him, Nick tossed the phone to him. Jeff understood the gesture. He sat down on the edge of Nick's bed and Nick spoke up.

"So what is it about her that made you start to like her?" They always did this. Whenever Jeff got a new girlfriend, or Nick was talking about his long term girlfriend of five years, Jillian, they would just talk about them, so they could understand what each other was feeling, that's just what best friends do. Jeff had to think. It wasn't her hair, the long jet black hair that fell just above her elbows, and it wasn't her eyes, gray, but straddling the line between gray and ice blue, that sparkled just in general, and it wasn't her personality, based off the way that she acted, and based off stories Kurt told the Warblers, she was sweet and nice to everybody, and didn't believe in violence. Jeff shrugged.

"It's everything man. Just her in general." Nick smiled at his best friend. Jeff probably didn't remember, but that's exactly what Nick said when they were discussing whether Nick should tell Jill that he loved her.

"Then Blaine's right man, you're in love." He said laughing a little bit. Jeff was always the one of the two of them that believed in love at first sight. Jeff smirked a little, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and rolled off of his friend's bed to go to his.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the Warblers were standing in the choir room in street clothes. It was their first day of school and the glee club and the Warblers were meeting. The Warblers had been debriefed about the bullying that may occur. The boys promised they were prepared, and when the bell rang, they all walked towards the hallway of the junior homerooms together. None of the freshman signed up for the 'study abroad' project, saying that they needed to finish the year at Dalton, to get used to it. As they walked down the hall, like a huge unit, they were stopped by none other than Azimio, with a slushee in his hand. "Oh look, glee club has some new friends, well I guess it's time for their initiation, so who's first?" He pretended to ponder it, and then looked down at Wes, and lifted the cup.<p>

"Whoa Azimio!" Reagan said standing in between the football player and the Warbler. "C'mon man, it's their first day, let them at least get used to the school first." Azimio shrugged and dumped the slushee on Reagan.

"Fine." He said. Reagan looked up at him, it was very blurry because the slushee got into her contacts, but she grinned.

"Perfect timing." She said, because almost as if on cue, Mr. Schue, who had left the choir room a couple seconds after the glee club turned the corner and saw what happened.

"Mr. Azimio, my office _now_." He said, leading the hulking football player to his office. The glee club crowded around Reagan. Jeff was next to her in a heartbeat.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Reagan poked her eye, to get her contacts out.

"Fine, happens a lot, Finn, can you get my glasses out of my locker while I go wash this off?" Finn nodded.

"What about your spare clothes?" He asked. Reagan thought for a moment.

"Crap, left them at home, well, my pants didn't get destroyed, and I'm wearing a tank top under this," She said lifting her t shirt over her head and handing the sticky cloth to Finn.

"Yeah but it's out of dress code," Tina said, she was talking about the 'three finger width' rule about tank tops, Reagan's was a spaghetti strap. "You need to wear something over it." Everyone thought for a moment, ,and then Jeff piped up.

"I brought my letter sweater." He said. The Warblers were considered a varsity group at Dalton, but since they weren't a sports team, the administration decided that instead of letterman jackets, they would give them letterman sweaters. They were navy blue with two red stripes going across the wrist, and a red _W_ on the left chest, it was a V- neck with three buttons at the bottom. "Hang on I'll go get it." Then he ran for his new locker, quickly spun the lock and was back in record time. The boys were chilling around the girl's bathroom, where Reagan and the girls all went into the bathroom to clean the stuff out of her hair. When she emerged from the bathroom using a towel to dry her hair, she looked at Jeff, who was holding up the sweater. She took it.

"Thanks so much J, I owe you one, big time." She said as she put it on and buttoned the three buttons on the bottom. She was putting her glasses on when Azimio came storming down the hall.

"Hey, you little bitch!" He said shoving Jeff and Blaine out of the way so that he could get up in Reagan's face. "You planned that didn't you? You planned that you're freaking teacher would come down the hall and give me a detention didn't you?" He had both his hands on the wall on either side of her head and was almost nose to nose with Reagan, who looked terrified.

"Can you back up a little Azimio?" She whispered, her voice trembling. Azimio laughed.

"Fuck no, I want an answer. Did you fucking plan on me getting a week's worth of detention?" Reagan didn't answer. Her eyes went blank, and everyone that could see past Azimio's body (Finn, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Jeff and Nick) saw the sparkle in her gray eyes evaporates, leaving them blank gray and staring. Reagan didn't see anybody, the second that Azimio said no, everything evaporated, suddenly she didn't see the hallway at McKinley, or her friends; she saw a dark hallway where she was leaning against a wall, and someone was once again, too close to her, but their eyes were green, too green. She was clutching a water bottle so tightly that the plastic started crinkling under her fingertips.

_Can you back up please? _A detached voice that sounded like hers said.

_No._ another detached voice, that sounded familiar, but made her hands shake.

Suddenly she snapped back to reality when she heard Finn speak up.

"Azimio, back off, your scaring her," He said. When Azimio didn't move, Finn spoke again. "_Now_."

"Fine, but whatever, this isn't over." He said before walking away. Reagan sighed and slumped onto the ground, burying her face in her hands, which were covered by the sleeves of the sweater, because it was too big on her.

"You okay?" Finn asked kneeling down to be level with her. She looked up and nodded.

"Fine. Just a little spooked." She said laughing a little. She accepted the hand that her brother offered and stood up when the bell rang, reminding them that they were late for homeroom. Whatever, Mr. Schue took attendance when they were in the choir room. As everyone went into their homerooms, Reagan stopped at her locker to put some stuff away. Jeff and Nick stopped with her, because they were in the same homeroom.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jeff asked. Reagan looked up at him. _'Damn, can she be any cuter?'_ Jeff thought _'in my letter sweater and wearing her glasses?'_

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" She asked. Jeff smirked.

"You look like you need a hug." He said, which was true, she was paler than she was earlier, and he definitely saw that her hands were shaking when she was opening her locker. Reagan turned to Nick. He shrugged.

"He's a great hugger," he said. Reagan sighed and then turned back around to face Jeff, and almost laughed. Jeff was standing there with his arms open, waiting. She smiled lightly and walked into his arms. As he closed his arms around waist, she wrapped hers around his neck, and Nick was right. He was an amazing hugger. Just the way that he held her tightly, made her feel safe.

Jeff could feel Reagan's body still trembling slightly so he rubbed his hand up and down her back lightly. She was so much shorter than him, she was 5' 3" and he was 6' 1" that he could prop is chin on the top of her head. When he did, Nick mouthed to him

_What happened?_

Jeff shrugged but mouthed back

_I don't know, but you know that I'm going to find out. _

Reagan and Jeff broke the hug when the bell rang telling the kids to get to their first class.


	3. Chapter 3 Just A Jerk

_**(A/N: Holy Crap guys….thank you so much for the feedback….:D..)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own only the plot line….and Reagan **_

Wes woke up the next morning in the dorm he shared with David alone. David had gone out somewhere at five AM with Blaine, when Wes was still pretending to be asleep he heard David say something about coffee. He sighed. He got no sleep that night, and he really didn't want to get up and actually do something. He wanted to stay in his bed and wallow in self-pity, but he didn't. He pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He couldn't find his sweatshirt, his favorite black sweatshirt, and he was sad enough as it is.

He thought for a minute, and walked out of his dorm, leaving the door open, and trudging down the hall to the Warbler practice hall, which was connected to the dorms by a hallway that one wall was completely windows. Wes looked out into the window, and saw that the weather was perfectly mirroring his mood. dark depressing and rainy. He continued walking and as each one of his steps echoed against the walls of the empty hallways he replayed last nights events in his mind for the four hundredth time.

_He was playing Halo with David and texting his girlfriend, Shelley at the same time, well trying to at least, he was texting, Shelley wasn't answering. After Wes stopped David's kill streak and David tackled him, Wes' laptop screen lit up. He shoved his best friend off of him and clicked on the pop up, _1 New Email. _As David cleaned up the mess he made, he turned to make a comment about something to Wes, but based off the way that he didn't turn around when David called his name, he knew something was up. He walked up to the desk and read the message from behind Wes. _

_Wesley, _

_I expected this to be hard, and in some ways it is. Lately, we've been drifting apart. Or, I have been drifting from you. I had hoped you would catch on, but based off the messages on my phone, I was wrong. Things are different when they were before. My feelings are different. Well actually I have the same feelings, just not for you. What I'm trying to say Wes, is that I met someone else. I'm sorry to say this but I'm ending our relationship. _

_Shelley _

_David had put a hand on his best friends shoulder and Wes put his head on the table. "She already changed her Facebook status." He muttered, and without lifting his head from the table he clicked the red X in the corner of the message shutting it, and showing David Shelley's page on Facebook. Her profile, which had been of her and Wes at a dance, was changed to her _(in David's words) _playing tonsil hockey with the captain of her school's soccer team. Her relationship status also went from _In a Relationship with Wes Leung_ to _In a Relationship with Trevor Hanson. _David sighed. He never really liked Shelley, he thought she was annoying whiny and full of herself, but he put those feelings to the side whenever Wes was hanging out with her because he just couldn't tell his best friend that he hated his girlfriend. _

"_I'm really sorry man." David said patting his shoulder. Wes stood up. _

"_I'm going for a walk." He said flatly, walking out the dorm door. David was about to go after him, but then thought against it. David knew Wes, and he knew that when he wanted to be alone, he seriously wanted to be alone. David sighed and went into the common room down the hall, which all the Warblers were hanging out in at that time. He explained what happened, and mentioned not to really talk about Shelley when Wes came in, which he did five minutes later, but he promptly left when Trent said he was sorry about what happened with Shelley, and he walked out of the room. _

As he walked back towards his dorm, Wes pulled the sweatshirt on, zipped it halfway, so it still showed the _Who _logo it sported, and he flicked his hood onto his head. He continued down the hall to his open dorm room door, where he heard voices. He sighed. David was back, truly, he just wanted to be alone before he had to go face McKinley High School, but when he walked into the room, he learned that there wasn't going to be an ounce of alone time. Jeff and Nick were in the room with David, David sitting on the edge of his bed, Jeff leaning against the edge of Wes' desk, and Nick leaning against the mirror, all three of them with Starbucks cups in their hands. They looked up when they heard Wes walking back towards the door. "You look awful man," David said, looking sympathetic, and handing his friend a Venti sized Starbucks cup. "It's a white chocolate mocha," he explained when his best friend looked up at him questioningly, his eyes exhausted.

"Thanks," He muttered taking a sip from the cup and wishing he could drown in the drink. When he put the cup down and looked up, Nick and Jeff looked at him sadly. Wes tried to smile, but his face was dead. Jeff put his coffee cup down on the desk behind him and opened his arms.

The Warblers were a family, they didn't need to tell each other when they were upset, they could really just sense it. And whenever someone needed comfort, everyone was there to listen or help, which usually meant a 'magical' Jeff hug, which was called magical by Kurt, after Nick explained to him at his fourth Warbler meeting that Jeff 'gave the best hugs this side of Care Bear Land'.

Wes just looked at him. Jeff just smiled a little and walked over to Wes and put his arms around his shoulders. Wes sighed and put his arms around Jeff's middle. None of the Warblers were awkward with hugging or telling each other that they love each other. It's what family did. And just like always, the Jeff hug worked. Not completely, like when Wes let go of Jeff, he still missed Shelley a lot, but he was able to actually smile faintly. Jeff looked at him. "C'mon, you can tell me what happened on the way to school." Wes looked confused.

"But you drive with Nick," Which was true, Nick and Jeff drive to McKinley together in Jeff's black Toyota Tundra, which only had two seats (considering it was a truck). Jeff shrugged

"He can drive with David, right Nick?" He asked turning to his brunette other half. Nick nodded, so Wes picked up his backpack from the floor and followed Jeff out into the Dalton parking lot. A bunch of Dalton sports teams who had early morning classes called out greetings to the two singers, who waved back before throwing their backpacks into the bed of the truck. When Wes buckled himself into the passenger seat he saw Jeff glance at him as he adjusted the rearview mirror. He sighed and looked out the window. Jeff took that as a sign.

"Whenever you're ready bud," Jeff said putting the car in reverse and waving at Blaine and Thad who were getting into Thad's Ford Fiesta. That was another thing about Jeff. He was an amazing listener. If you needed to tell him something, and you told him not to tell anyone, he would take it to the grave, and when you needed to vent about something, he wouldn't tell you to stop whining, or interrupt you, he would just listen. He wouldn't take sides either, and he wouldn't bash whoever someone was ranting about, he would just listen, and give his opinion or advice when asked.

"Why does it hurt so much man?" Wes asked when they hit the highway. Wes knew that Jeff was dumped in almost the same way, but through text message, but there was no other guy. "I mean, I should hate her, shouldn't I? But I don't, I just miss her." Jeff didn't answer for a minute as he switched lanes, then he responded.

"It takes a while to get over it. I mean it took me a few weeks to actually get over the fact I was dumped by text message, but I just moved on with my life, and I mean Warblers performances helped a lot, hanging out with my friends helped, just basically you just need to keep living. It might be hard, but you have all of us, and New Directions, to help you. As for your other question, you're allowed to miss someone that you've been with for six months. I mean seriously, but I'm not sure if you should _hate _her. Be extremely angry at her, yeah sure, but no not hate." Wes looked at his friend and smiled slightly.

"How are you so nice about Shelley when she would constantly make fun of your hair?" It was a good thing that they were in the McKinley parking lot when Wes said that, because Jeff's foot automatically went to the brake, and he stared at Wes.

"What the hell is wrong with my hair?"

* * *

><p>It was A day at McKinley, which meant that Wes had AP English first. Shit. He didn't read the assignment. He slumped into his desk in the back. He was trying to read the chapters before the bell rang, but none of the words were registering in. Finally he closed the book and shoved the paperback back into his bag, when he felt someone standing in front of him. He looked up, expecting Thad or Brock. It wasn't.<p>

"I heard what happened." Reagan said looking at him. Wes looked at her confused, and Reagan sighed. "Blaine texted Kurt and he kinda forwarded it to New Directions." she said biting her bottom lip. "Sorry, but since you probably didn't read it, here," She said handing Wes a piece of notebook paper. It was folded, but Reagan took her seat behind Wes and next to Brock before he could unfold it. When the teacher came in and began talking, Wes unfolded the paper, to reveal another piece of folded paper taped to a complete summary of the chapters. He unfolded the other paper and laughed. It was a perfect drawing of Cee Lo Green with a thought bubble, which said I saw him driving down town with the girl I love and I was like FUCK YOU!

"What is so funny Mr. Leung?" the teacher Mrs. Harper asked. She was sixty, had white hair, and was completely no nonsense. Wes shook his head.

"No ma'am" He said coughing. Mrs. Harper nodded curtly before turning around, facing the board.

"Today I want you all to get into groups of four and create a summary of what you read, including quotes and comparisons to the high school world. Go!" Trent and Wes simply took their desks and turned them around, so they were facing Brock and Reagan.

"I fucking love you," Wes said to Reagan, who simply laughed.

* * *

><p>While Wes was having relationship issues, so was Rachel. Rachel's first period class was Geometry, with Finn. The teacher wasn't there, so they had a study hall, and since Finn and Rachel sat with each other, Rachel had to ask him something. "Hey Finn?" Rachel asked, looking at the taller boy sitting next to her. Finn looked up.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked the second the bell rang. They both stood up and walked out of the classroom together. Rachel sighed, this was her chance.

"Why are you with Quinn?" She asked. Finn looked at her, and she continued. "I mean you dumped me because I kissed Puck, but Quinn had _sex_ with Puck and pretended that you were her baby's father. I just think that what I did was a little more forgivable than that." Finn turned to Rachel. He looked mad.

"Listen Rachel, when are you finally going to get it? I'm back with Quinn, we broke up. Get it through your head that I don't care about you anymore!" He yelled, before turning and walking down the hall to his next class. Rachel couldn't stop the tears. She tried to hide them the best she could, but she just needed to get into the choir room, her safe haven. It was her free period and that's where she always went. She sat at the piano and let it all out. While she was crying, she didn't hear the door open and close. But she started when she felt someone sitting on the bench next to her.

"You okay?" It was Thad. He and Rachel didn't have a lot of classes together, but they became sort of close friends through the Warbler Direction, and lunches and the theater class that they both take. Rachel didn't know, but Thad kind of had a crush on her since they met at the Regionals after party that Kurt held for everybody. Rachel shrugged, she had calmed down, but there were still a few tears going down her face.

"Yeah I guess, just the same old stuff, ex-boyfriend dumps you for cheating on him, and then he gets back with the girl that cheated on him last year and got pregnant. And then I asked him about it today and he got pissed and told me he didn't care about me anymore." She said. Thad put a hand on her shoulder. "So I just came in here to sing out my feelings, before lunch." Thad smiled.

"Would you be interested in a duet?" He asked. Rachel looked at him, and then nodded.

"Sure," She whispered maybe getting a little lost in his hazel eyes. His eyes were different from Jeff's because his eyes were more on the brown side of the spectrum, whereas Jeff's were more on the green side. Thad smiled.

"Have you ever heard of _We The Kings_?" He asked. It was a common question Rachel got, not specifically We The Kings, but other bands, because everyone thinks that she only listens to Broadway music, but she doesn't. We the Kings happened to be one of her favorites. She nodded a little less upset; she had a feeling what he was thinking. "Do you want to sing _We'll Be A Dream_?" She smiled lightly and nodded. Thad smiled, he had found on the internet somewhere a piano part for the song, and he promptly stayed up the rest of that night memorizing it, so he turned and began to play the opening chords. When he sang, Rachel was a little taken aback. He was amazing, but considering that she had only heard three Warblers sing, she knew that they all were probably amazing; she just hasn't heard them all.

_Do you remember the nights_

_We'd stay up just laughing_

_Smiling for hours_

_At anything_

_Remember the nights_

_We drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

As he continued playing the piano, Rachel closed her eyes and put her whole heart in her part.

_Do you remember the nights_

_We made our way dreaming_

_Hoping of being_

_Someone big_

_We were so young then_

_We were too crazy_

_In love_

When Rachel opened her eyes at the end of the verse, she saw Thad smiling at her. She smiled back and they kept their eyes locked as they continued singing the rest of the song in perfect harmony.

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be_

_When the lights go out_

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world_

_Like it's all we have to hold on to_

_And we'll be a dream_

"Wow," Thad said when he hit the last key on the piano. "That was amazing, you have an amazing voice, has anybody told you that?" He asked laughing a little bit. Rachel smiled, getting the joke.

"Yeah, I've heard." She said. "But that was a very good performance, I think that maybe," She said trailing off and looking down, she didn't know why she was suddenly so shy. Thad put an index finger under her chin and tilted it up.

"What?" He asked.

"Maybe we could perform this for the glee club tomorrow, because it sounded really good, and I think that it has Nationals potential." She whispered, once again getting lost in his eyes.

"Yeah that would be cool," Thad said smiling at her, still not breaking their gaze.

They didn't notice that someone was watching them from the door.

* * *

><p>After he exploded at Rachel, he was sitting in US History trying to focus, but he couldn't. She was probably bawling her eyes out. He raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom. He knew that she went to the choir room during her free period, so that was where she definitely would be. As he got closer to the door, he heard someone playing the piano, and a guy's voice, which Finn found to be weird. He looked into the window on the door, so he could see how much Rachel was crying, to be met with a smiling Rachel, and <em>Thad.<em> Finn liked Thad, he really did, but right now, he just wanted to punch his face in for touching Rachel. He turned and walked back to class.

* * *

><p>The next day at the end of the glee club meeting, Thad and Rachel reprised their duet, and the whole club loved it, well except for Finn. As everyone filed out. Finn stayed behind and waited for Rachel as she hugged Thad and he kissed her cheek in a friendly way. As Thad followed Brock out of the room, Finn walked up to Rachel. "Hey, so I kind of wanted to apologize about what happened yesterday, I was out of line, and I actually do care about you, a lot." Rachel smiled faintly at Finn.<p>

"It's alright Finn, but you're right, I shouldn't be so upset that you're dating Quinn." Finn looked at her weirdly.

"Why not?" Finn said.

"Well really, you just keep rejecting me, so I kind of think that I should just find a person that will stay with me, faults and all." She said shrugging. Finn looked at her.

"But Rachel, I _love _you, faults and all. Do you think that Thad will stay with you when you go into one of your bitch fits? Or how about when you throw a temper tantrum because you don't get what you want? Or how about when you go and make out with his best friend?" Finn said, his anger making him oblivious to everything else.

"Why do you suddenly care about me?" Rachel demanded "Because someone is expressing interest in me? Really? Because this happens _every time_ someone else shows some sort of feelings towards me. And you know something else Finn, I'm _sick of it!_" She screamed tears of anger streaming down her face, at the same time that Quinn walked in looking for her boyfriend.

"What's going on?" She asked. Finn shook his head, and Rachel just grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Your boyfriends an asshole." Rachel said before storming out of the room, slamming the door so hard that it simply bounced off the door frame. Finn turned to Quinn, who was shaking her head in disappointment.

"What did you say to her?" She whispered before walking out to the car. Finn sighed, to be completely honest, he didn't know what was going on with him anymore.

_**(A/N: I'm a Finchel shipper for life, but I kind of wanted to test out Rachel with other people, since I'm trying to keep it in canon a little, but don't worry Finchel will return! Please Review!) **_


	4. Chapter 4 Party

_**(A/N: **__**Thanks for the reviews & alerts guys!) **_

_**I'm also disregarding RUMORS….like I loved that episode, but just pretend it happened BEFORE BTW, and Sam's dad found another job…**_

_**Disclaimer: should be known by now...haha But Alice in Wonderland belongs to the amazing Lewis Carroll**_

The next day was Saturday. Finn had been looking forward to sleeping in, and then going to the party that the Warblers were holding at Dalton for the Warbler Direction, but all his plans went out the window when he was woken up by two squeals coming from down stairs. Finn, having been half asleep when he heard the noise, thought someone had died, so he booked it downstairs to see who died. No one did. It was Kurt and Reagan who had made that noise. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded looking at the clock. 9 AM, he had at least four more hours of sleep before Quinn would come over.

"Sam asked Mercedes to be his girlfriend last night!" Reagan squealed.

"And she said yes!" Kurt finished excitedly. Finn nodded, and scratched his head.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed." He said turning around.

"Uh, no you're not!" Kurt cried. Finn turned around.

"What?" He asked, whining. He was still tired, and he _needed_ to go back to bed.

"Sit." Kurt demanded, pointing to the couch. Finn looked scared, and sat down. "We got a phone call last night Finn, do you know who called?" Finn shook his head.

"Thad and Blaine," Reagan continued, Reagan was less scary. She didn't believe in violence, so she didn't really have that look that screamed _I will kill you_ like Kurt did. "Because Thad got a call from Rachel," Finn sighed. He was hoping that no one would know about what happened and how much of a jerk he was to Rachel. "She was crying on the phone. Said something about you, do you wanna tell us what happened?" Finn sighed. And re told the story. When he finished, he looked at his sister, who had a look of disappointment, rather than a look of outrage like Kurt. "Finn," She sighed.

"What?" He demanded.

"You _can't _do that!" She cried. "You can't tell her one day that you don't care about her anymore, wait for a guy to show some sort of emotion towards her, and then tell her that you actually love her. Especially when you're dating Quinn, you just can't."

"But I still do care about her; I was just pissed off that day."

"Yeah Finn, but you do this all the time! Don't you get it?" Kurt demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"When you guys were dating after Sectionals last year, you dumped her because you 'didn't like her'," Kurt said doing air quotes. "And then Jesse comes along, and suddenly you want her again."

"And then," Reagan said picking up where her step brother left off. "You dump her again this year for something _stupid_, and you're dating someone else now, and as if that isn't hard enough for her to see every day, the _second_ someone else showed a little interest, you jump back and say, _'oh wait Rachel I still love you, but I'm still with Quinn so I'm going to be a big jerk about it!_" She said doing a _perfect_ impression of her brother.

"Oh," Finn said, not really thinking about what he said like that. Kurt nodded; his look of rage had lessened.

"Yeah Finn, and now she doesn't know what to do, because she really likes Thad. Finn, do you seriously care about her?" Finn nodded.

"Yeah I do," he muttered, looking at his hands, which were in his lap.

"Then let her be happy, Finn, let her actually move on, because it's not fair that you keep moving on from her but you're not letting her move on herself, you're just keeping her for yourself. And you know something else?" Kurt continued. Finn looked at him. "It's not fair to Quinn either." He said. Finn looked at his two siblings.

"You guys are right. I'm not being fair to either of them. When I see Rachel at the party tonight, I'm going to apologize." He said standing up. As he stood, Reagan walked over and hugged him.

"We're just looking out for you." She said. Finn hugged her back.

"Yeah I know." He said, before going up to take a shower.

When Quinn came over that afternoon to hang out before going to the party, Finn pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," He whispered, and he didn't need to explain what he meant.

* * *

><p>That same afternoon, at Dalton, Blaine, Trent, Thad, and Brock walked into Nick and Jeff's room. Almost instantly, Blaine was pelted in the face with a pair of jeans. "Whoa man!" Blaine said. "Please, I know I'm amazing, but keep your pants on!" Wes, David, Jon and Nick laughed hysterically, while Jeff walked out of his closet.<p>

"Sorry man," He said taking the pants from Blaine. "Didn't mean to, as you can see, I'm struggling to find what to wear tonight." He said motioning to the ground, which was covered in clothes from Jeff's closet.

"What are you freaking out about man?" Brock asked, sitting at Jeff's desk and picking up the guitar that was standing up next to it.

"Isn't it obvious Brock?" Jon said acting like an idiot and throwing a pillow at Jeff. "He's in _love_."

"I am not!" Jeff retorted, his face turning red, which was very obvious with his white blonde hair. "And Brock, hop off my guitar man." He said, Brock flipped Jeff the bird and continued strumming the guitar.

"Seriously though, is it because of Reagan?" Blaine asked, unlocking his phone checking a text from Kurt. Jeff shrugged.

"Sort of yeah, I was planning on asking her out tonight." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. The only two people who weren't shocked, were Jon and Nick, who were Jeff's two best friends (Nick and Jeff have known Jon since fifth grade)

"Really man?" Wes asked. Jeff nodded. All the guys cheered and clapped him on the back, and Blaine's phone went off, and he laughed when he saw the text.

"Well if it helps, Kurt just sent me a picture of Reagan's room." He said passing the phone around. It got to Jeff last, and when he saw the text he smiled.

_Well if it makes you guys feel better, me and the rest of the New Directions girls are trying to help Regs find an outfit too, look at this room. _

The picture was of a tiffany blue room. The floor was covered with even more clothes than Jeff's was, and Reagan was sitting in the middle of it frowning. Jeff smirked a little and handed Blaine back his phone. And when Jeff turned back around, the guys had picked an outfit for Jeff. It was a pair of dark wash jeans, a plaid black and white button up shirt, and his favorite McFly shirt, it was white and had in black box letters _One for the Radio _and in between the words was a huge graphic of the McFly logo. Jeff grinned and went into the bathroom to change. As he was pulling the t shirt over his head, he heard people yelling. So he ran out of the bathroom while putting on the plaid shirt to see what was going on. "What the hell?" He asked, seeing Jon and Nick in a head lock on Nick's bed. They both looked up and just started laughing. The blonde turned to Trent, the closest one to him. Trent laughed.

"They started fighting over which one of them is going to be your best man at your and Reagan's wedding." Jeff laughed and ran over and tackled his two best friends, leading to a three way wrestling match, which the other Warblers in the room started egging on, and Blaine got a picture of it. Eventually they stopped the wrestling when they rolled off the bed, and when Luke walked into the room, saying that the common room was ready for the party, and asked what happened in the room, everyone just started laughing their asses off.

* * *

><p>Quinn, Finn, Kurt and Reagan all walked into the Dalton First Hall common room together. The First Hall was what the building that all the Warblers dorms were. The common room the party was in was for both the third and fourth floor. All of the Warblers were in attendance, and even some other boys who lived on the fourth floor were invited, and were checking it out. There were maybe thirty people there, and when Kurt saw Blaine, he made a beeline for him. Finn muttered something about going to find Rachel and Quinn went with him (she admitted she had some apologizing to do too), leaving Reagan alone. Reagan sighed and leaned against the wall.<p>

She really didn't like going to parties, well she used to love it, but now not so much. After about ten minutes she pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket so she could text Kurt and ask where he went, it took her awhile because her hands were shaking slightly, but she managed to type:_ Where r u?_ And she was about to hit send when she saw a pair of ratty converse standing toe to toe with hers.

She blinked, then she shook her head, it wasn't who she thought it was, it couldn't be, could it? _Well, _she thought _there's only one way to find out. _So she looked up, and let out the breath that she was holding when she saw who it was. "Jon," she breathed looking up at the tall muscular boy in front of her. He smiled.

"You okay?" He asked, yelling over the loud music, he was still smiling, but his eyes looked worried. Reagan nodded.

"Yeah, fine." Reagan said.

"Lost?" He asked. Reagan nodded and they both laughed. A screaming guitar solo erupted from the speakers that were stationed all around the room just as Jon started speaking. Reagan looked at him, silently telling him silently that she couldn't hear him, so he grabbed her hand and led her to an area with four couches in a square formation. When he grabbed her hand, he could feel it shaking a little bit, so he squeezed it softly.

Two of the couches were empty, but on one of the others Blaine sat with Kurt, or was trying to get Kurt to sit down because he was bouncing up and down trying to see over the heads of people. On the other couch, Jeff and Nick were sitting with a pretty red head in between them. Kurt jumped up when he saw Reagan. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt cried, hugging her tightly. "When Finn came over here and I asked where you were and that stupid idiot didn't know I freaked out! Even ask Blaine!" Kurt said pointing at Blaine, who nodded. Reagan laughed shakily.

"I'm fine!" She yelled over the music. She smiled when Jeff stood up and took Kurt's spot from in front of her. He gave her a one armed hug (which are just as amazing as his full on hugs), then he smiled at her.

"We match!" He yelled over the singing speakers. She looked at him, he was wearing a black and white plaid shirt over a McFly t shirt and dark wash jeans, while she was wearing medium wash ripped skinny jeans and a form fitting hoodie that said _Abercrombie & Fitch New York_ in white across the front. She was wearing her glasses too, which were thin square rimmed black Ray Bans.

"You look cute!" He said. She blushed but yelled over a thank you, and he led her to the couch that he was sitting on with Nick and the girl Reagan didn't know. When they came over Nick stood and gave Reagan a hug too. Then he turned to the couch.

"This is Jill!" Nick said into Reagan's ear. Reagan nodded and held out a hand to Jill.

"I'm Reagan!" She called. "Nick doesn't shut up about you!" Jill laughed.

"All good things I hope!" She joked, Reagan laughed. Maybe this party won't be so bad after all.

After ten minutes of just sitting there, everyone went to dance. Kurt dragging Reagan behind him. They found Rachel, who was dancing crazily with Mercedes and Tina while Thad, Mike and Sam looked on with amusement. Kurt joined in immediately, and Reagan did too, just not as enthusiastically as Kurt.

After about ten songs, Reagan started to get a weird feeling. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. And if that wasn't weird enough, she kept thinking she saw a pair of familiar green eyes watching her. _He's not here! _She kept having to remind herself. _Have fun goddamit! _But she couldn't, the feeling just kept getting stronger and she didn't know what to do, she was starting to feel a little nervous, because the feeling wasn't leaving. She stopped dancing. Her hands were shaking and she felt a little dizzy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a hand on her wrist. She looked up. Jeff. "You okay?" He asked his face close to her ear. He still had to yell because they were right next to a speaker. She stood on tiptoe to yell in his ear.

"Parties aren't really my thing!" It was the truth, just not the complete truth. Jeff looked at her, and then nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the mass of people, out of the room, and into the hallway.

"You okay? You looked a little freaked out back there." Jeff asked as they stood in the hallway.

"Yeah I-I'm fine," She replied, the feeling still not leaving. She wanted to punch herself. This has been the only time in a week that she had been properly alone with Jeff and she was ruining it! "Can we just not go back in for a minute?" She asked, Jeff nodded, the concern in his eyes growing.

"C'mon," He said "I have something for you." She looked confused but nodded. He led her to his dorm room, and pulled something out of his desk drawer.

"My sketch book!" She said as he sat down on his bed, and patted the spot next to him and she sat down with him. "I've been looking for this!"

"It fell out of your bag that day we were introduced to the group, and I feel really bad for keeping it for this long, but flip through it." He said. Reagan opened a few pages, and they all had sticky notes on them. "I kinda commented on them." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck feeling like an idiot. Reagan looked up at him and smiled.

"Really? That's awesome!" She said, the weird feeling dissipating when she looked into his hazel eyes. She closed the book. "I want to read them tomorrow." She said. Jeff nodded.

They spent the next ten minutes just sitting and talking. And eventually, Jeff suggested they go back in. Reagan's eyes flashed with something un readable to Jeff. "Hey if you're nervous about the crowd, I'll stay with you the whole time." He promised, putting his hand on top of hers. He felt something like shocks of electricity go through him when he touched her. Reagan nodded and they walked back to the party, which was still going strong.

When they returned to the group, who didn't move from where they were before, the song changed to a slow one. Mercedes turned around to face Sam and wrap her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist and pecking her lips lightly. Everyone aww'ed' and then found their dancing partners, even Rachel was dancing with Thad. Reagan was going to go sit back down on one of the couches when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. Jeff. "Wanna dance?" He asked. Reagan blushed but nodded, putting her arms around his shoulders as he slid his arms around her waist.

They weren't as close as Mercedes and Sam, whose foreheads were pressed together. But they were close enough for Reagan to put her head on his chest if she wanted to, but she never did. Kurt and Blaine were dancing next to them, and whenever they swayed in opposite directions, Kurt would bump his hip to his step sisters and winking at her. She rolled her eyes, but laughed all the same. After they danced to the slow song, _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy_ came on, and Reagan had a dance competition with Mike and Jon. Mike won because he busted out the pop and lock moves that he is pro at.

After the party ended, Reagan and Kurt were walking with Blaine, Jeff and Nick to their dorms so Reagan could get her sketch book. As Blaine was kissing Kurt goodnight in front of his dorm room, Nick excused himself to the bathroom in his dorm, as Jeff emerged from the dorm with the sketch book. "Thanks," Reagan said "I had fun tonight." Jeff smiled at her. They had literally hung out the _whole_ time.

"Me too," Then he looked a little nervous. "Hey, uh, I was kind of wondering if you maybe kinda wanted to go out with me next Friday night." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Reagan blushed and looked down at her sketch book, and spoke to the black leather cover.

"You mean like a date?" She asked, looking back up at him, kind of hopefully when he didn't respond immediately. Jeff nodded. Reagan smiled even bigger. "Yeah, I would love to go out on Friday," She grinned. Jeff did too.

"Great! Then I guess it's a date then!" He said, and then he bent down and kissed her cheek. Reagan turned beet red, but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"See you on Monday," She said as Kurt, who had watched the whole thing, grabbed her and said something about dishing _everything _in the car ride home.

"Bye," he whispered, watching them leave. Once they were out of the building, Jeff fist pumped the air.

"I guess she said yes?" Nick said from behind Jeff. Jeff turned around and nodded emphatically. Nick smirked.

"You are _such_ a girl!" Nick said laughing at the fact that Jeff was literally bouncing around the room clapping his hands. Jeff threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>Monday rolled along for Mercedes in a wave of nerves. She had only admitted that she was nervous about something to Kurt, Tina, Rachel and Reagan. She was nervous about the overall opinion of the school with her relationship with Sam. As she got into the backseat of Kurt's car, her heart started beating faster, and she couldn't really think straight. When they parked in the parking lot, Kurt turned to Mercedes. "You ready girly?" He asked. Reagan, who was sitting next to Mercedes in the backseat, squeezed Mercedes' hand as she nodded. "Let's go find Romeo." And they walked into the school, they found Sam right away. He was standing with his friends by one of the water bubblers. He grinned when he saw his girlfriend walk in.<p>

"Mercedes!" He called, motioning her over. Mercedes looked over at Kurt and Reagan, who nodded enthusiastically, so she turned and walked towards her blonde boyfriend, who met her halfway. He kissed her cheek. "Hey," He whispered.

"Hi," she said, smiling. Then she saw his friends, the big footballers, that were known to throw slushies in her face, were grinning at her.

"Mercedes!" One of them, his name was Dan, said holding his hand up for a high five, which Mercedes gave. "What's up girl?" He asked, and then the other guys acted the same. Mercedes smiled, I guess there isn't anything to worry about.

After school that day, Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and called order in the group. "Okay guys, so today, I got an email from the SCA, since there are so many people from this region coming to Nationals, so they're having a Semi-Finals competition in Columbus, yes Rachel that means that we need to win again to be able to get to nationals," He said when Rachel's hand shot up. "But don't worry; I seriously think we have this in the bag, because of our combined talent! But today I think we should start focusing on some new material for nationals, does anybody have any ideas?" Reagan's hand shot up. "Reagan?" She stood up for emphasis.

"Now you're all going to make fun of me, but I think we should do a song from _Wonderland_. It closed a few weeks ago, and it had insane music." She said biting her lip.

"Regs, you're just saying that because you're totally obsessed with Alice in Wonderland." Finn said laughing. Everyone nodded.

"No I'm not! But that may be a reason!" She said laughing along with them.

"Are we missing something?" Brock asked. Finn looked around and explained.

"Regs here, or should I say _Alice,_" He said, using the nickname he came up with when they were little. "Has read Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass so many times that she can quote it cover to cover, it's a bad obsession." Everyone looked at Reagan, who smiled guiltily.

"Prove it!" Jon called. Reagan shrugged and went into her backpack. She pulled her nine year old copy of Alice in Wonderland/ Through the Looking Glass (it was the Barnes and Noble Classic version).

"Pick a page." She said throwing the book at Jon's head. He pulled it out of the air and started flipping.

"Page 121, do the italics, but start with the two lines above it." He said. Everyone shook their heads.

"C'mon Jon that's a little too detailed," Wes started to say, but Puck held up a hand and pointed at Reagan, who bit her lip in thought for a second, then started talking.

"_Alice did not dare to disobey, though she felt sure it would all come wrong, and she went on in a trembling voice: I passed by his garden, and marked with one eye, how the Owl and the Panther were sharing a pie: the Panther took pie crust, and gravy, and meat while the Owl had the dish as its share of the treat. When the pie was all finished, the Owl, as a boon, was kindly permitted to pocket the spoon: while the Panther received knife and fork with a growl, and concluded the banquet by- _And that's all." She said looking at Jon. Everyone stared at Jon, whose mouth was open in shock.

"How the hell do you do that?" He asked as Nick grabbed the book

"My turn!" He said flipping to the back of the book. "Page 204, what's the seventeenth line down?" He demanded. Everyone was watching Reagan in anticipation. She was counting on her fingers then she looked up at Nick grinning.

"'_It's a poor sort of memory that only works backwards,' the Queen remarked_."

"Holy shit you're good!" Reagan grinned.

"Thanks, but anyways Mr. Schue can we do a song from there?" She asked. Mr. Schue shrugged.

"Do you have an example?" He asked. Reagan nodded, and grabbed something from her binder. Then she walked down to the piano, high fived Brad, and turned to the group.

"This is the Alice ballad close to the end of the show." She said as Brad started to play the opening. As she sang, and hit notes higher than even she thought she could hit, it amazed some of the Warblers how a voice that strong came out of a 5' 3" 90 pound 15 year old.

_Long ago and oh so far away_

_there were dreams that I recall_

_full of unicorns who loved to play_

_behind my garden walls_

_And the clouds would look like dragons tails_

_as they moved across the sky_

_and a tree could be the prince of whales_

_and little girls could fly_

_I remember every moment_

_how it was to just be me_

_And to my surprise_

_I look through your eyes_

_and once more I can see_

_I remember living in between_

_what was real and what was not_

_'Neath a sky of blue and a field of green_

_I long ago forgot_

_I remember rabbits running late_

_underneath my mother's fence_

_And a singing cup and a talking plate_

_who somehow both made sense_

_I remember every moment_

_I remember being free_

_And to my surprise_

_I look through your eyes_

_and I remember me_

_For somewhere deep inside me_

_there's a girl from way back when_

_she just needs your heart to guide me_

_and make her see again_

For the last chorus, she may or may not have been locking eyes with Jeff during that part. He smiled at her. She had told him she was planning on singing a song in front of the group and when she looked at him, he mouthed _Wow _to her.

_I remember every moment_

_how it was to just be me_

_And to my surprise_

_I look through your eyes_

_and once more I can see_

As the song ended, there was a huge round of applause and Reagan took a bow, before going to hug Brad, who Reagan has mentioned on occasion that she didn't think got enough credit. "Wow Reagan," Mr. Schue said. "That was really amazing!" Reagan blushed, and sat back down. "We'll definitely think about that for Nationals! You think you'll be able to sing that like that in front of a huge crowd of strangers?" He asked. Reagan looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded, and she jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you Mr. Schue!" She said.

* * *

><p>Friday couldn't have rolled around faster for Jeff or Reagan. At school that day, which was B day, so it started with French for both of them, Jeff went to Reagan's locker before first period. "Ready for tonight?" He asked, standing behind her. She turned and smiled.<p>

"Yup," She said. "Where are we going?" Jeff smirked and shook his head.

"It's a surprise," He said grabbing the books from her hands and carrying them for her as they walked towards the French room.

"C'mon Jeff!" She whined as they sat next to each other in the middle of the room. "Hey Stella!" She said to one of her friends outside of glee club. Stella was a transfer freshman, who lived in France for a month, so she speaks it pretty well, leading her to be put in French 3, but Ms. Pillsbury took Reagan aside when she transferred and asked her to be a friend to Stella, because she didn't really have any, she transferred to McKinley because when she got back from France she was a little heavy, and the kids at her old school teased her mercilessly. So now they were pretty close, and she sat in the desk behind her. Reagan poked her in the back. Stella turned around. "This is Jeff!" Reagan said. Jeff waved at the girl, and she smiled and waved back.

"What's up?" Stella asked. Jeff smirked.

"Nothin' much, torturing Reagan by not telling her where we're going on a date tonight." Stella laughed.

"the anticipation is obviously killing her!" She joked. Seeing the look on Reagan's face.

"You two are _not _amusing! But Stella I need to know what to wear!" Reagan said completely dead pan for the first part, and then in a fake whiny voice for the second. Stella looked at Jeff and shrugged, brushing her short red hair out of her eyes.

"It's true; girls like to know what to wear on dates." Jeff sighed.

"Fine, don't get dressed up, wear jeans. But that's _all_ you're getting for information!" Jeff said as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack and started taking notes. Stella and Reagan high fived.

* * *

><p>That night, Jeff pulled up into Reagan's drive way and walked up to the front porch. He knocked on the door lightly. A woman who he recognized as Kurt's step mom opened the door. "Oh hello Jeffrey!" Carole said, stepping aside to let the blonde in. Jeff had been over the Hudson Hummel house a total of twenty times. By then he was on a first name basis with Carole and Burt, although he still tried calling her Mrs. Hummel because his mother told him it was the 'gentlemanly thing to do', but Carole insisted that he call her Carole.<p>

"How are you Carole?" He asked, hesitating, about to say Mrs. Hummel, but she gave him a look.

"Good, how 'bout you?" She asked as she went to the stair case. "Reagan! Jeff's here!" That announcement was followed by a chorus of squeals that proved that Reagan wasn't alone.

"Good," He said.

"You look nice, where are you going?" Carole asked, looking at Jeff's outfit. He was wearing a white t shirt suit shirt with a skinny black tie, under a black hoodie and dark wash jeans.

"This restaurant that's near Dalton. Don't worry I'll have her back by midnight." He said smirking. Carole smiled back and nodded. Suddenly, the sound of a stampede came down the stairs. Carole and Jeff looked up to see Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Stella standing there.

"We told you!" Stella called up the stairs

"Guys, he's obviously not here, my mom just wants to make me even more jump- oh, Jeff, hey." Reagan said looking down at him from the stairs. Jeff smiled. She looked amazing. She was wearing regular dark wash jeans and a gray tank top under a black and white striped cardigan. Her hair was down, but Quinn and Santana had taken her side bangs and braided them and clipped them so it went along the side of her head. She had a long necklace with a lock and key on it. Her old silver charm bracelet was hanging from her wrist over the sleeve of the cardigan. She was wearing her glasses again, so her gray eyes were covered by the clear glass.

"Told you," Kurt said. Everyone laughed. Jeff stood up.

"You wanna go?" He asked. Reagan smiled and nodded. She hugged her mom goodbye, and called out to Burt that she was leaving before she walked out the door. As Jeff drove down the highway, Reagan looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked, fiddling with the charms on her bracelet, Jeff could see them from the corner of his eye. A music note, an 'R', a star, and a lock and key. He smirked.

"Nope, but you look beautiful." He said, noticing the blush that crept up into her cheeks.

"Thanks," She said. Jeff stopped driving and turned the car off.

"We're here." He said. Reagan looked at him. He pointed to the right. It was an open air Italian restaurant by a lake in the town Dalton was in. The trees closest to the patio were covered with twinkle lights to represent stars, and Reagan smiled.

"It's so cute." She said. Jeff grinned, not going to say what he wanted to say (you're cuter) but he ran out of the car and opened the passenger door for her and holding her hand lightly. The electric charge was back, and he was pretty sure that Reagan felt it too, based off the look on her face.

When they sat down and ordered their food, they spent the time that they were waiting for their food talking and laughing. At one point, Reagan put her hands on the table to stress a point, and Jeff's hand instinctively went and held hers above the table. Reagan blushed, but didn't let go.

After dinner, Jeff told her they were going somewhere else. He drove for ten minutes before stopping at a park. He opened the passenger side door for her again and they walked around, just standing next to each other in comfortable silence for a while. "Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked as he casually grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers.

"Okay," She said smiling. Jeff grinned too.

"I'll go first, okay 1, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"That's easy, navy blue, green and black."

It continued on like that. Asking simple questions like favorite books and movies and stuff like that. Until Jeff asked the question that she wasn't expecting. "First boyfriend?" Reagan looked at him.

"Uhhh never had one." She said. Jeff looked like he was going to say something, but she quickly continued. "How 'bout you? First girlfriend?" Jeff looked at her, basically telling her that there were no avoiding subjects with him, but he would play along.

"This chick Leslie in fifth grade. Next question, first kiss?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Haha, you're funny." Reagan said dead pan. Jeff chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry, should've re worded that, do you _want_ your first kiss?" He asked as he stopped walking and stood in front of her. Reagan didn't stop walking and ended up walking into Jeff's chest. She stared up at him, finally registering what he was saying.

"I- uh- maybe- but- uh," She wasn't able to form coherent sentences. Jeff laughed and one of his hands went to the back of her neck, while the other went to her waist. He brought his face closer to her's and he could feel her body shaking (she was nervous, this was a milestone people!) and their noses brushed.

"Relax," He said, their faces so close that Reagan could feel the movement of his lips and count the individual strands of hair that were brushing his forehead. And then he closed the little distance there was. His lips were soft, and tasted like the mint he put in his mouth in the car. The hand he had at her waist went to the other side of her neck, and Reagan, finally responding, started kissing him back, putting her hands around his wrists.

Soon, oxygen was a necessity, and Jeff pulled back, but quickly pecked her lips one more time, before resting his forehead on hers, his hands never left the position they were at, cupped at the place that her jaw met her neck, and her hands were still holding his wrists. "So, I take your silence to mean that it was your best first kiss ever?" He asked, giving her one of those half smiles that he was so good at. Reagan laughed a little bit.

"Yeah," She said, staring into his hazel eyes.

"So is it a good time to ask you to be my girlfriend?" He whispered, bending down and kissing her again before she could answer. When they broke apart again, Reagan bit her bottom lip but smiled.

"Yeah, it is." She said. Jeff grinned.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Reagan laughed.

"I would love to." She said before she stood on tiptoe and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. In the same position that they danced in a week before. When they broke apart from that kiss, Jeff hugged her and held her close. She couldn't help but grin, and think to herself:

_A magical hug to end a magical evening._

_**(SO MUCH FLUFF! Haha but PLEASE REVIEW! ARTIE/BRITTANY NEXT CHAPTER! ALONG WITH OTHERS!)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Smart

_**(A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts I really appreciate them, but I also LOVE reviews! :D)**_

_**Disclaimer: Just Reagan, and the plot line.**_

Artie sighed as he wheeled himself down the hall after school. Brittany wasn't speaking to him, every time he would approach her, she would get this nervous look on her face and go the other way. It made him sad, and then guilty when he remembered why she wasn't speaking to him.

_Why are you so stupid?_

He knew the second that he said it that he would regret, it, but seriously, did she not see that Santana had more than platonic feelings for her? But thinking back, he shouldn't have used the _s_ word, because honestly, he knew that she was really self-conscious about how people perceived her.

He sighed as he continued to go down the hallway alone, he realized a little later than he should've stopped because he took his hands off the wheels, but he had continued to move. He turned over his shoulder, and looked at the reason that he didn't stop like he was planning to. He turned in his seat and was greeted with Luke's smirking face. "'Sup Artie?" He asked as he continued to push his friend down the hallway. Luke and Artie (and Jon too) hit it off when one time at lunch, Artie was rapping _The Real Slim Shady_ and Luke came in with the chorus and Jon beat boxed the background.

"Uhhh, nothing man, but where the hell are you taking me?" Luke smiled and shook his head.

"You, my friend, need to have guy time." He said as he wheeled him into the gym. Artie looked at his friend.

"In the gym? Uhhh, Luke, I dunno if anyone has told you, but I can't walk. Sooo, sports aren't the idea." Luke just laughed.

"C'mon man, it will be fun; we're playing basketball before glee starts." He said happily as he kicked the door open and wheeled them in, for some weird reason, Mr. Schue scheduled the glee rehearsal for four thirty instead of two thirty. Artie shrugged, he's played basketball with the glee guys before, and so he could now. When the door opened, he was greeted with cheers of "Artie!" Artie waved a little and looked to the bleachers. Quinn was sitting with Santana, Tina, Kurt, and –his heart kind of stopped beating for a second- Brittany. They were watching transfixed as Finn was trying to psych out Puck, by waving his arms around like a windmill. He thought it was working, because Puck wasn't trying to get by him, but Puck wasn't trying to get by him because he was peeing his pants laughing at his best friends wide gestures. Artie was laughing too, along with all the other guys. They split the teams up so they were even after adding Artie and Luke to the game. The teams went like this

Team A: Finn, Puck, Jeff, Wes, Sam, Thad, Brock and Jon

Team B: Artie, Luke, Mike, Nick, Trent Blaine, and David

"Crap," Blaine complained. "We're short one," Kurt stood up.

"I'll play!" He said jumping up and down. Blaine looked at his boyfriend a little amused.

"Do you know _how_ to play basketball?" He asked. He loved Kurt (he just hasn't told him yet) but he didn't really think he was the 'sporty' kind. Kurt nodded

"I'm actually very good, if I do say so myself!" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay," David (who named himself team captain) said shrugging. Kurt bounced up and down happily and they started to play. And Kurt was actually very good, he was able to get two baskets before Jon caught onto his skill and started to block him. He quickly forgot about Kurt when there was an uproar of laughter from behind them, making the girls on the sidelines jump. They turned around and saw Trent, Nick and Jeff were on the ground. Jeff had the ball and was literally up in the air for a lay-up when Nick grabbed his foot and pulled him down. He had fallen and he started fighting with his best friend on the ground, Trent, who was honorary team captain of Nick's team, went to get them off the ground, and Nick pulled him down into the wrestling fight. Soon all three of them were laughing on the ground.

Eventually they got up because Jeff's phone was ringing. He jumped up and ran to his black and blue backpack and started fishing for the Android that was buried in it. "Is it _Reagan_?" Brock teased. Jeff flipped him off and quickly hit answer.

"Hi _mom_," He said, emphasizing 'mom' and glaring at Brock. "What? Is she alright? Yeah of course, let me just- yeah mom I'll be there soon don't worry. Seriously mom, chill out it will take me like twenty five minutes, yup, I'll be there, love you too bye." He said before hitting the end button and grabbing his bag. "Sorry guys, Bailey's sick and my parents are at work, I have to go take care of her." Behind him on the bleachers he heard Santana, Quinn and Brittany 'awww'. He turned to Nick. "You can get a ride back to Dalton right?" Nick nodded.

"Go take care of your sister, we'll tell Schue where you went." Puck, who completely understood about taking care of younger sisters, said checking the time on his phone as Jeff threw his backpack over his shoulder and running out of the room. "Anyways dudes and dudettes," He said saying the last part to the ex-cheerleaders on the bleachers. "We gotta go; Schue said that he had something 'important' to tell us, so we aren't allowed to be late." Everyone nodded and started filing out of the gym in twos and threes. To Artie's dismay, Brittany was one of the first to leave with Santana.

In the choir room, Mr. Schue was grinning. The look on his face was one of those 'I have a plan that no one else will think is going to be good but I'm going to go through with it anyways and call it a "good life lesson"' looks. "Alright guys so I told you about the semi- finals right?" Everyone nodded. "Well I have the list of people we're going against. And no, Vocal Adrenaline isn't competing, they bribed the people to let them go straight to Nationals. But we're going against three groups. _A Musical State of Mind _they're from St. August's, _The Dazzlers_ from New School in Columbus, and _The Starlights_ from Burton's Regional." Finn and Puck both looked at each other, then turned around to where Reagan was sitting in the back in between Kurt and Nick. She didn't look happy. But Mr. Schue continued.

"And since Burton's is so close to us, we decided that we should do another one of those scrimmages that we did with Vocal Adrenaline last year. They're coming tomorrow to introduce themselves. We're doing the scrimmage next week." Reagan paled and looked down. "So let's get started so we can be ready to show 'em what we got, c'mon guys separate by sections." Everyone stood up and went to go to the piano. Reagan didn't move. "Everything okay?" Mr. Schue asked the youngest group member. Reagan didn't look him in the eye but stood up.

"I have to pee," She muttered before running out of the room.

* * *

><p>After glee, Artie was wheeling down the hall by himself again when he saw Brittany standing by her locker with her head on the door. He stopped. "Hey," He said. "Everything okay?" He asked as he reached gently for her hand. Brittany shook her head.<p>

"I forget what homework I have, and I can't get my books because I forgot my locker combination. So I guess you were right, I am stupid." Artie shook his head.

"No you're not," He said. "I came over here to apologize, I was kind of jealous when I called you stupid." Brittany looked at him.

"Jealous? Of what?" She asked. Artie shrugged.

"Of your relationship with Santana. I felt like you were going to leave me to be with her and I got jealous so I dunno, I kind of just said it. I really didn't mean it." Brittany looked at him.

"I wasn't going to leave you for her," She said. "She just told me that she was in love with me and I didn't know what to do, so I just didn't say anything, but then when you called me stupid I dunno, I kind of thought that after that Santana is the only one that doesn't think I'm stupid, but I'm obviously am so whatever." Brittany said, turning back to her locker. Artie squeezed her hand.

"Your locker combination is 7, 2, 20. You have homework in English, Spanish and Math." He said. Brittany looked at him and smiled faintly.

"Thanks, but I'm still stupid." Artie smiled.

"No you're not! But if you're worried about your grades I can tutor you." He said. Brittany's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Artie smiled and kissed her hand.

"Yeah," He said. She smiled at him. "Want a ride to the parking lot?" Brittany nodded and sat on Artie's lap. She hugged him.

"Thank you." She said. Artie hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome." He said as he rolled them both down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting in the car with Finn as they drove to Quinn's house. The ride was silent and Quinn could feel the tenseness in the air. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked Finn as he parked the car. Finn nodded.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." He said tersely, going out to the bed of the truck and grabbing their bags. He came back around to open her door for her. Quinn studied him.

"Are you sure because you've been kinda tense ever since Mr. Schue told us about the scrimmage thing." Which was true, it was the same for Puck too, and Reagan when she eventually came back to the choir room. Finn just sighed.

"It's just, we kind of have bad blood towards Burton's that's all." He said as they went up to her room and started homework. She looked at him.

"Or is it because Rachel and Thad have a date tonight and you're jealous." Quinn said looking down at her notebook. She heard Finn sigh and get up. She didn't look up when she felt the mattress go down when he sat down next to her, or when he put an arm around her waist.

"Hey," He said, tilting her chin up. "I'm not jealous. Sure I had feelings for Rachel, but I'm with you now, and I'm happy. Quinn, I love you." He said. Quinn stared at him. The last time that he told her that was when she told him she was pregnant. She smiled

"Really?" She asked. Finn nodded and kissed her gently.

"Of course. I don't care that they're going on a date, it's seriously because of the Burton thing." He said going back to his homework that lay forgotten on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked. Finn sighed.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, and I'm serious babe." He said. Quinn nodded. "Okay," he took a deep breath. "Remember in freshman year when my mom sent Reagan to a different school because they wanted to see if she could 'excel' there?" Quinn nodded.

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Thad was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet in front of his wardrobe. He was nervous. He and Rachel had been dating for about a week and a half now, and her dad's wanted to meet him. "Dude chill!" Luke, his roommate said. Thad turned and looked at his friend.<p>

"I'm freaking out man! She has _two dads_. I can barely get through meeting one! I don't know what to do! Or freaking wear!" Luke sighed.

"Wear that you look fine!" Thad was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie over a nice pair of dark jeans. "Just take a comb through that rats nest you call hair and you'll be good!" Thad nodded and quickly brushed his hair to try to make it look less crazy. When he tamed it slightly, he sprayed himself with his cologne and said goodbye to Luke as he walked out the door. "Good luck man!" He heard through the closing door.

Rachel had texted him her address earlier. Her house was a white modest two story building in a quiet suburb area of Lima. He saw her light blue Prius parked alongside a white Range Rover and a black Volvo. He parked along the sidewalk in front of the house, and as he got out of his car, he saw the front door open and Rachel come out. She made a beeline for him and he hugged her when she got close enough. "Hey," He said as they backed up and she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You look beautiful." She was wearing a white cotton dress with red polka dots. Her hair was lightly curled too, Thad reached forward and pulled on one of the curls teasingly. Rachel giggled.

"Thank you." She said, and then she grabbed his hand. "You ready for this? Because I can always go tell them that you're sick, so if you want to go home you-" Thad silenced her with a kiss.

"Hey," He said, cupping her face. "I'm not leaving, and yes, I'm ready. C'mon let's go!" Rachel smiled and led him to the house.

"Dad? Daddy? Thad's here!" She said as they walked into the front hall. He looked around. The walls were covered with pictures of Rachel, her dads, and pictures of landmarks that they've been to, like there was one of the Eiffel Tower, and another of the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly a tall dark skinned man came out of the kitchen, followed by a shorter man with glasses. The tall dark man extended his hand to Thad. He took it quickly and they shook hands.

"I'm David, and this is my husband Steve." He said as Thad shook the shorter man's hand. The two men looked at him expectantly. And then Thad realized what they were waiting for.

"Oh, I have no problem with that! Don't worry. I was raised in a tolerant house hold." Rachel grinned, so did her dads.

"Well come in! Dinner should be ready shortly." David said walking back into the kitchen. Steve looked at Thad.

"C'mon I'll show you pictures of Rachel when she was younger!" He said.

"Dad, I don't think that Thad really wants to see those," She said, going back to when Finn came over and he didn't really want to. But Thad turned to her and grinned.

"I would love to." She grinned and led Thad in the same direction that her dad just went in.

"So Thad," David asked as they ate the chocolate cake that Rachel made for dessert later that night. "What do you do for sports?" Thad swallowed the bite that was in his mouth before continued.

"Well I play baseball, but I'm on the council of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Well, not so much now considering that we merged with New Directions." Her parents nodded.

"So you're into music?" Steve asked. Thad nodded. "Do you only sing?" Thad shook his head.

"No I play the upright bass, piano and a little guitar." He said.

"Is music something you take seriously? Or is it just a hobby?" David asked. Rachel muttered something about this shouldn't be twenty questions.

"Well I was kind of hoping to get into Julliard for music composition, but you know I need to have a backup plan too, so I've been putting a lot of thought into going into law as well, but I would love to be a musician."

"Well," Steve said standing up and taking the plates off the table. "You're a very ambitious young man, and you're very good to our daughter, from what I've heard," Thad smiled at Rachel.

"I try to be," He said. Rachel blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Your dad's are nice," Thad said as he and Rachel walked back to his car.

"I'm sorry about the questions, they're kinda protective, you know?" Thad nodded.

"It's no problem, I had fun!" He said as he leaned against the car door. Rachel looked at him weirdly.

"Really?" She asked. Thad looked at him.

"Yeah of course I did, whoa!" He said as Rachel launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. When backed up, there were tears on her face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Thad said quickly, "Why're you crying babe?" He asked as he wiped the tears from her face. Rachel shook her head and kissed him.

"I'm, I'm just happy!" She said as she hugged him again. "Thank you so much for coming." She said as she sniffed and let him go so he could get back to Dalton. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She nodded, and he got in his car and waved as he drove away.

* * *

><p>Jeff was in his kitchen while his sister Bailey was lying on the couch in the living room watching <em>Aladdin<em>. She had the flu, and Jeff was making her soup when he heard the door open. "Hey," He heard Nick's voice call from the front hall.

"'Sup guys?" Jeff asked as Nick and Jon appeared in the kitchen.

"Nothing, we came here to help and fill you in on what happened at glee." Jon said as he put his backpack on the floor and sat on the stools at the island; Nick did the same as Jeff turned to the cabinet and pulled out a plastic _Tangled _bowl out of the top cabinet. "Awww, letting your sister use your favorite dish?" Jon asked laughing. Jeff flipped him off, but laughed all the same.

"Jon will you bring the high chair over here?" Jeff asked as he poured some of the soup into the bowl and putting it on the counter. Jon went over and lifted the high chair and Jeff walked into the living room. It was the part of the movie where Aladdin is on the island with the genie and is becoming a prince. Jeff went over to the couch and kneeled in front of it.

"How're you feeling bumble bee?" He asked as he brushed the mouse brown hair from his little sister's face. She was two years old and usually very peppy. But when she was sick her green eyes were always sad. She hated being sick because she thought that princesses didn't get sick, which meant she wasn't a princess, and when you're a two year old that really means something. Bailey shook her head, and coughed.

"I don't wanna be sick anymore Jeffy." She said rubbing her eyes, leading her giant teddy bear to fall on the ground. Jeff leaned forward and kissed his baby sister's forehead.

"I know, but I made you dinner, come on," he said scooping her up and carrying her to the kitchen. Jon and Nick were still sitting there, and when Jeff came in with Bailey and she saw Nick she reached forward, almost falling from Jeff's grasp.

"Whoa there bumble bee!" Nick said grabbing Bailey before she fell to the floor. Bailey put her tiny arms around Nick's neck and gave him a hug. "Nice to see you too Bailey," He said laughing as he put her in the high chair. Jon ruffled her hair and put the bowl in front of her. Jeff turned to the fridge the second that a noise came from something that looked like a walkie talkie. Jeff sighed and looked at the baby monitor when another cry came out of it. Jeff looked at his two friends.

"Can you guys make sure she eats all of that and then give her two of these? I gotta go take care of Harper." He said as he grabbed the baby monitor and booking it up the stairs. He knew he could trust Nick and Jon with his sister because the three of them have been babysitting her since she was born. She is convinced that Jon and Nick are her brothers that were adopted by other families.

Jeff continued down the hall until he reached a closed door at the very end across the hall from his room. He opened the door and was greeted with lilac walls and white furniture. And an upset baby that was crying in her crib. Jeff put the baby monitor on the rocking chair next to the door and walked over to the crib. His six month old sister, Harper was just lying down crying, and when Jeff leaned over the crib she threw a teddy bear at his head, she missed, but he got the message. _Take care of me NOW_. "Alright goober what's wrong with you?" He asked as he lifted her up, and when he did he found out what was wrong with her. "Wow, kid, you smell like poop." He told her as he walked over to the changing table in the corner and changed the diaper and then put her pink footie pajamas back on. After he finished, she still was crying. Jeff scooped her up again and started rocking back and forth.

"What is your deal?" He asked. Harper just continued crying. After a half hour of him shushing her, rocking her, and basically hoping that she would tire herself out and just fall asleep, Jeff was suddenly struck with an idea. He quickly put her back into her cradle, which was one of the ones that you can rock back and forth and as he pushed it gently he sang a lullaby that he remembered from _Mary Poppins_ that always calmed down Bailey.

_Stay awake, don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts in the skies_

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow's soft and deep_

_You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

He never really understood it, but when he asked his mom after it worked on Bailey she said that it was reverse psychology. Harper stopped crying, and she looked up at him in awe with her wide hazel eyes and He repeated the two verses three times, until she yawned hugely and curled up in a ball on her side and promptly fell asleep. Jeff smiled leaned forward and kissed her curly brown hair before walking out of the room and shutting the door gently. He was met with the sight of Nick and Jon doing the same thing down the hall. They nodded in his direction and met him at the top of the stairs. "She fell asleep while watching Aladdin." Nick said.

"She ate and took the pills too." Jon continued as they walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, Jeff opted to lie down on the floor, to watch the _Indiana Jones_ marathon on one of those movie channels. Jeff nodded.

"Thanks guys," He said "But what happened at glee?" He asked. Nick and Jon filled him in. "So we're _scrimmaging _with another club?" He asked. Nick and Jon nodded.

"Burtons Regional High, their name's _The Starlights_. But I don't think it's going to be as fun as Schue thinks." Nick said.

"Why?" The blonde asked looking up at his best friend. Nick shrugged.

"A bunch of people looked upset when they found out that he chose Burtons." He replied.

"Like who?"

"Puck, Finn, Reagan looked really upset, like she was the worst, she had to leave." Jon said. Knowing completely that he probably just gave Jeff a heart attack.

"Wait, is she okay?" Jeff demanded, sitting up suddenly. Nick looked at Jon, giving him a look that said _'did you really expect him to be okay with that piece of information?'_ Jon nodded.

"She came back, but I don't know what was wrong with her, she wouldn't talk about it. I think the only people who know are Puck and Finn because they were like being careful around her." Jeff nodded.

"I'm gunna call her later." He said in a finalized tone, before going back to watching Indiana Jones. Jon looked at Nick, who shrugged, and then they too turned back to the TV.

The second that the door shut behind Jon at 10:30 when his two best friends left (Jeff was staying overnight at his house because his parents were still in Columbus), Jeff pulled his phone out and called Reagan. It rang three times. "Hello?" A voice that sounded weary on the other line came through the speaker.

"Hey babe," Jeff said walking up to the second floor and quickly checking on Bailey and Harper.

"Hey," Jeff thought that he could hear a little bit of relief in her voice.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he sat down on his bed. It took Reagan a while to answer.

"Yeah," She said, then hesitated. "I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay," He said as he looked around his room for one of his thousands of hoodies. "Hey, have you seen my navy blue Hollister sweatshirt?" He asked. Reagan laughed lightly.

"You mean the one that you wore on Saturday?"

"Yeah!" He said.

"I'm wearing it right now." She said. Jeff could almost hear the blush that was on her face right now.

"Oh, well okay then." He said smiling happily. "Anyway, Nick and Jon told me about what happened at glee today." There was silence on the other end for a good two minutes.

"Oh?" Reagan asked, trying to sound like nothing major happened. "And?"

"They also told me that you were upset about the scrimmage thing." Another couple minutes of silence. So Jeff continued. "What happened?" Reagan sighed.

"It's a really long story Jeff."

"I have time, I have nowhere to be, I mean, it is 11." He said. Reagan laughed again.

"Jeff, I mean it's a story I'm not really ready to tell." She said. Jeff nodded to himself.

"Okay. I understand, but _you_ understand that I'm here for you whenever you're ready to tell me right? And I'm not going to judge you or anything."

"Yeah I know," Reagan said. Jeff thought he heard her voice crack but he didn't say anything. "I'm gunna go, it's kinda late." She whispered.

"Okay baby, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye," She responded. Jeff kept the phone to his ear until he heard a _click_ that let him know that Reagan hung up.

* * *

><p>The next day, right after school all the glee kids were waiting for the other group to come. Everyone was whispering to each other, wondering what to expect. Reagan sat with her head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff had snaked an arm around her waist. Finally, five minutes after glee officially began, Mr. Schue walked into the room with another man following him. The other guy looked like Neil Patrick Harris. "Everyone," Mr. Schue said, everyone stopped whispering. "This is Ben Montgomery, he's the teacher in charge of <em>The Starlights<em> at Burtons." Ben waved, then did a double take.

"Is that Reagan Hudson?" He asked, staring at Reagan. Reagan lifted her head from Jeff's shoulder and waved weakly.

"Hi Benny," She said quietly, and then returned to her previous position, but she had scooted closer to Jeff's side. Jeff, sensing her building distress, drew small patterns on her hip with the pad of his thumb. Everyone looked questioningly up at her, But Jeff shook his blonde head. He was curious too, but he wasn't letting them ask any questions right now. Ben continued.

"Anyways so I'm going to bring in the Starlights now." He said walking to the door and opening it. Fourteen kids walked in. A few of them smiled and waved. But others, squealed. Reagan lifted her head from Jeff's shoulder again. This time though she looked a little happier.

"Reagan!" Three of them said at the exact same time. She smiled and walked over to them and they hugged her tightly. There was two girls, one was tall and had straight strawberry blonde hair, and the other was shorter and had dark brown hair with green streaks. The boy hugged her too. He was tall and had light brown hair, and his bangs were spiked up and they were tipped with black.

"Hi!" She said. There was energy in her voice, but not as much as theirs.

"Well, this is odd," Mr. Schue said looking confused as to why the small girl in _his_ choir so quickly started talking to the other choir. "Uhhh, Reagan how exactly do you know these people?" Reagan turned to her teacher when someone from behind her spoke up.

"She went to school with us." A low voice said. Reagan bit her lip. "Hey Reagan," the voice behind her said. She took a deep breath and turned around. Her hands were shaking but she quickly stuffed them into the pouch pocket of her sweatshirt before he could see. She looked down as long as she could without making a scene. She brought her gray eyes up to meet his. The green eyes that she never wanted to see again.

"Hi Brett." She said shortly.

_**(A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to have like a small section dealing with the glee meeting (so a continuation of the end of this chapter) and then the rest is going to be surrounded by SANTANA!) **_


	6. Chapter 6 Time

_**THANK YOU JEXI0322 FOR REVIEWING! **_

_**Disclaimer; Own nada….except for Reagan….and the plot line.**_

_**And after the first page break its Santana centric, I just wanted to put this in…There is also some Reagan/ Santana friendship because I always wanted to write their friendship but haven't gotten the chance yet…but it's only a little.**_

"You went to Burtons Reagan?" Mr. Schue asked curiously. Reagan nodded. "We're you in the glee club?" She nodded shortly, but Ben looked up.

"_In _the glee club? Reagan you didn't tell them? I would've expected you to!" All eyes were on the other glee club director.

"Tell us what?" Rachel asked. Ben simply turned to Reagan, who bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I didn't think that it was a big deal," She murmured to her shoes. Brett, sending a smug smirk towards Reagan looked to the group of kids sitting down.

"She was the female lead." Brett said.

"Fucking asshole." Reagan muttered only so Brett could hear, and then looked up to the club. Everyone was looking at her in awe. Even Finn and Puck.

"Reagan, why did you transfer then?" Rachel asked. Reagan sighed, she knew that that question was going to be voiced by Rachel, she lived and breathed show choir, so of course being a female lead would've helped a decision to leave a school.

"Something more important than a lead part in a glee club." She muttered, sending Brett a look that only she, him and Jeff (who was watching Reagan closely, he was worried) saw.

"Well Reagan, I think you should perform with them!" Mr. Schue said with his _I'm a goddamned genius_ voice. Reagan paled and looked at her teacher, in her _bitch you crazy_ look, but The Warbler Direction all agreed with him.

"Well Reagan maybe we can spare a performance for your little friends," the boy with the black tipped hair said. He said it softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He, along with the girl with the green streaked hair and the strawberry blonde knew exactly why she was hesitant. Brett knew too, but Reagan wanted to forget all about Brett, which if she performed with him, she wouldn't be able to do considering he was the male lead. Brett smiled at the shorter girl that was scowling at her scuffed Converse.

"How 'bout Last Night on Earth?" He asked, talking about the sappy love song from the Green Day musical. Reagan looked at him.

"You know me Brett, I _hate_ sappy love songs," Which was a total lie and _everybody_ in the room knew that, Reagan _lived_ on sappy love songs. "How 'bout Too Much Too Soon?" Everyone in the Starlights laughed, and the Warbler Direction looked a little confused. But Brett just kept that fake smile on his face and nodded.

"Sure," He said, and they both turned to the piano to shift through the huge folder that Ben had brought with him to supply the band with the arrangement. The other people from Starlights were introducing themselves as they looked for the music. Brett got rid of the fake smile. "How you been?" He asked as he pulled the _American Idiot_ folder out of the giant file box.

"Fine." She responded quietly, not looking up from the music she was sorting through. She grabbed the sheets that he had in his hand and turned on her heel to give it to the band. Brett turned to his group and told them to get ready. When Reagan came back and stood with her old club, in between the strawberry blonde and the girl with the streaked hair, who both gave her one armed hugs and whispered something in her ear (as far as Jeff and the others could tell), Brett counted off the band, and the drummer and guitarist started off the song.

After the intro Brett came in with the first verse, pointing himself towards Reagan because according to Ben who had explained the Starlights goal to the Warbler Direction while they were sorting music, the Starlights liked to add theatrics to their performance.

_She's always living like she's running out of time_

_Too much just ain't enough to keep her satisfied_

_Her plastic card is filled with nothing comes to mind_

_It's now her occupation that she's overqualified_

All the guys harmonized with him through to the chorus

_The looks are always so deceiving_

_The truth is always misconstrued_

_To you..._

_Too much too soon_

_Too little and now you're coming unglued_

_Too much too soon_

_Too late and now it sucks to be you _

They backed off when Reagan stepped forward. Brett stayed where he was but sent a stage glare (what Rachel calls an angry show face) . Her two friends came up and she sang in a sarcastic voice with her sarcastic stage face (Rachel was whispering these little tid bits during the performance). They sang the backup part.

_He's talking shit about how it's better way back when_

_He lives every waking moment as means to an end_

_We are we are but I'm not, I never used to be_

_So god bless your fucking past and to hell with your glory_

_The looks are always so deceiving_

_The truth is always misconstrued_

_To you_

_Too much too soon_

_Too little and now you're coming unglued_

_Too much too soon_

_Too late and now it sucks to be you too!_

There was a short guitar solo before they continued the song. As they continued they stepped closer and closer together.

**Brett**:

_She packs her bags and says goodbye _

**Reagan**:

_And bon voyage _

_Farewell we'll see you in hell I hope you rest in pieces_

**Both** (by now they were so close that Reagan had to crane her neck to look at him since he was almost as tall as Finn):

_Fuck you_

They backed up from each other as they finished the song, ending on either end of the group

_Too much too soon_

_Too little and now you're coming unglued_

_Too much too soon_

_Too late and now it sucks to be you too!_

The applause was deafening. As the Starlights all hugged Reagan and thanked her for performing with them (her three friends screamed _I fucking miss you_) and then Brett opened his arms. Reagan looked at him. None of her friends could read what her eyes were saying to Brett, but Brett did perfectly.

_You're pushing it._

Brett, however, did not care. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Nick and Jon had to hold Jeff down from going to beat the shit out of Brett. But Jeff swelled with pride when he didn't see Reagan reciprocating the hug.

What Jeff didn't notice was that Reagan had muttered something into Brett's chest before she pushed him off. "I still remember what happened."

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she watched Brittany leave glee rehearsal with Artie. Why didn't Brittany understand that she was <em>in love<em> with her? It always hurt Santana a little bit watching Brittany be so _happy_ without her. She was so invested in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she was alone. Everyone had left, even the band, which was weird because they usually stay for a little while to just have a small jam session. She stood and walked to the piano. She could play a little bit, and she just really wanted to sing out her feelings. She laughed dryly. "I have _got _to stop hanging out with Berry so much," She muttered to herself. (The glee club became _insanely_ close since Regionals). She sat down and just kind of pushed random keys down, until she hit a chord that opened a song that has been on repeat on her iPod for a while because it fit her mood perfectly.

She shrugged to herself and started to play the song, coming in with the lyrics at the right time.

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder _

_I'm lonely here tonight_

_Lost here in this moment _

_And time keeps slipping by_

_And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Ooohh oh I miss you_

_Ooohh oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you_

_The tears fall from my eyes_

_I'm alone and I feel empty_

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_Hoping you're doing the same_

_Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Ooohh oh I miss you_

_Ooohh oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Always Stay!_

_I never wanna lose you_

_And if I had to I would choose you_

_So stay, please always stay_

_You're the one that I hold onto_

_Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_I'll always stay_

_And love you more than I did before_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_I will stay_

Santana sighed. She really wished that she could change Brittany's mind, but it was probably impossible. "Santana?" a voice spoke from the door. She jumped, but looked up. It was Reagan.

"Oh hey, where's Jeff?" She asked trying to hide the tears that were going to leak out at any moment. Santana and Reagan were close friends, a lot of people asked why because Santana was a major flirt and Reagan only ever had one boyfriend, Jeff. But they had a lot in common. Something that came into play now was that they both _hated_ crying in public.

"Had to go babysit," Reagan said sliding onto the piano bench next to her friend. When she got settled Santana rested her forehead on the smaller girls shoulder. "You okay?" She whispered. Santana let out a shaky breath and Reagan put an arm around the Latina's shoulders. That's when Santana let it out. She started crying onto Reagan's shoulder, and Reagan pulled her into a proper hug. When Santana had gained control of herself she lifted her head from Reagan's shoulder, but there were still a few tears coming from her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked quietly as Santana wiped her eyes with the tissue that Reagan handed her. The Latina sighed and explained the whole situation. She was fine with coming out to Reagan, she knew that Reagan wouldn't judge her.

"But now I know that I'm going to sound like a bitch, but I _hate_ that she's happy with anyone else besides me. I don't know what to do," Reagan nodded.

"I'm going to tell you something that you're going to hate to hear, but I really think you should," Santana looked at her, waiting. "I kinda think you might want to move on, try finding someone else, just for a while. I mean you're just hurting yourself chasing after Brittany right now." Santana looked away from her friend.

"I know, and a part of me wants to move on, but I don't know, it's kinda like what went down with Kurt you know? Only I don't plan on transferring, I just won't be able to find a girl. The only girl that has ever shown interest in me is Brittany. What am I going to do?" Reagan thought for a second.

"You trust me?" She asked. Santana looked at the girl next to her. Reagan's gray eyes were shining, almost as if she had a plan. Santana nodded slowly and Reagan pulled out her phone and sent a text. "Gimme like two minutes." She said "I'm waiting for a reply then we can go."

"Okay," Santana said, more than a little confused. She sat there for a second, looking at her friends profile, trying to get some sort of information from the girl. Then she noticed something else that she was curious about. "What the hell is up with your eyes?" She asked. Reagan looked at her.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with my eyes exactly?" She asked. Santana shrugged.

"Their gray. The rest of your family has brown eyes, I was kinda wondering how you have a different color."

"Oh that's easy, my dad's eyes were gray." She said before her phone lit up. "Ok great, c'mon we're going." She said standing up and pulling Santana up with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they ran down the halls.

"You'll see!" Reagan said before continuing down the hall. They stopped in front of the auditorium. Santana looked at her friend weirdly. Reagan just shook her head. "Stay here." She ordered as she slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. Santana sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, wondering what the _hell_ that little girl was planning. After five minutes, Santana was about to go into the auditorium after Reagan when the door opened and two voices, followed by two bodies emerged.

One of them was Reagan, and the other was one of her friends from Starlights, who were rehearsing in the McKinley auditorium to get used to the acoustics. She was the one with the brown hair with green streaks. She was the same height at Santana, and she had a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a white V neck t shirt on. She had what looked like twenty bangles on, silver on her right wrist, and black on her left. There was something edgy about her style that Santana thought was cool. Not to mention her green eyes seemed to mesmerize her. "Santana, this is Asher. Asher, Santana. I think you two should talk." Reagan said before waving and walking down the hall, leaving Santana alone with Asher.

"Asher," She said in a contemplative tone. "What does that mean?" Asher shrugged.

"Fortunate," She said. "What about yours? Santana's pretty," For some reason beyond Santana's knowledge, she blushed.

"I don't think it means anything really," She said laughing. Asher laughed with her. Then she looked around.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." She suggested. Santana nodded and they walked out the doors of McKinley. They ended up at the playground down the street. They had been sitting on the swings for a little bit when Santana turned to the girl next to her.

"Why did Reagan want us to talk?" She asked. The brunette next to her shrugged.

"She told me you were having girl problems." Asher said. Santana gawked at the girl.

"She- she told you?" She sputtered. Asher nodded.

"Yeah, she said that you're falling for this girl with a boyfriend." Santana stared. Asher backed up. "I mean she only told me because I went through the same thing." Santana looked surprised now.

"Wait- you're…"

"Gay? Yeah, have been. Alice knows, so that's probably why she wanted us to talk." Asher said.

"Alice? You guys call her that too?" Santana said confused. Asher laughed.

"Yeah. But she was there for me when I went through the same thing, which shows how true of a friend she is considering what was going on with _her_." Santana looked at the girl next to her.

"What was going on with her?" Santana asked. Asher bit her lip, and Santana thought it was the cutest thing ever (and she didn't know why).

"I don't know if I can tell you." She said.

"Awww c'mon," Santana teased lightly. Asher sighed.

"Alright fine but you can't tell anybody!"

"Oops, I was going to make it my Facebook status." Santana joked. It wasn't the right thing to do. Asher was up off of her swing in a second and was standing over Santana with her hands on the chains in a second.

"I'm _serious._" Asher said. Santana stared at the girl. For some reason, her heart started beating faster. Santana nodded

"Okay," She whispered. Asher stepped backwards and nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>To say the story was shocking was a slight understatement. But after hearing the story Asher and Santana spent the rest of the day, and into the night together. Stopping at a pizza place in downtown Lima to grab a bite to eat before going back to McKinley so Asher could get home (her car was in the parking lot). As Asher was getting into her light blue VW Bug, she grabbed a marker out of the ashtray and scribbled her number on Santana's hand. "Text me tonight. We should hang out again." She said before kissing Santana's cheek and leaving the blushing Latina standing there as she drove away.<p>

Santana looked at the number on her hand and smiled. She might not get over Brittany completely, but she was starting to.

_**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I might add Brittana in the future but I'm not sure yet! I'm also not telling you what happened until the chapter that Jeff finds out...ik I'm evil what can i say? :D)**_


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

_**(Guys, this chapter is going out to Jexi0322 who is amazing! :D)**_

_**Disclaimer: Still only own Reagan, and the asshat but no one likes him… (Brett)**_

_**This is sort of Nick/Warbler centric…..hehe…but it gets like, **_**really**_** dramatic, like Nick crying. **_

After that rehearsal, the Warblers and the New Directions guys all decided to have 'guy time' aka going to the Dalton First Hall common room and play Call of Duty in the flat screen there. Jeff backed out, Bailey still didn't feel good, and his parents were going out of state, and his grandmother couldn't come until the next day, so he waved to his friends as he went to his car. Everyone else continued onto the other cars and drove into Westerville. Nick was driving with Puck, Sam, Artie, and Thad in Nick's black Land Rover Freelander. They were having a blast playing classic rock songs from Nick's travel CD collection and singing along. After one particularly bad rendition of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ the boys were left in fits of laughter. "You guys should hear Jeff sing that," Thad said wiping the tears of laughter from his face. Nick cracked up all over again.

"Seriously, he sings the _whole _song in a falsetto." He said laughing.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, he was in the passenger seat, so he saw Nick nod.

"Yup, and for some reason it's _always_ a British falsetto." Nick said as he pulled into the Dalton Parking lot, honking at Blaine and Kurt who were kind of making out against Blaine's car. They broke apart, blushing furiously, and looked at Nick. Nick rolled down the window and parked the car in the space next to Blaine's. "Sorry guys, but you know the rules!" He said as he hopped out of the car.

Dalton has a rule against PDA. Not just for same sex couples, but for everyone. Is your significant other coming to visit? Cool no problem. Curfew still applies, doors are to remain _unlocked _(and yes sometimes RAs will do random visits). And there is absolutely _no_ kissing in the parking lot. Kurt and Blaine have been caught twice already and there is the three strikes you're out rule as well (aka: two warnings, third offense = two days suspension). So now, the Warblers were always on the lookout for Klaine kissing in the parking lot. "He's right you guys," Thad said, helping Puck pull the wheel chair out of the trunk. Blaine sighed.

"Thanks guys," He muttered as he grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwined their fingers and they walked into First Hall.

"Ahhhh, young love!" Thad teased the couple. Nick smiled and joined in.

"Our little Blaine is growing up so fast!" He yelled, loud enough for them to hear. Kurt giggled as the couple stopped, about ten feet away from where they were before, Blaine was blushing. Then Nick turned to Thad. "Shall we?" he asked, Thad nodded. Puck, Artie, and Sam looked confused as Blaine looked mortified, and Kurt looked curious. Thad just shook his head and held up a _one minute_ finger to the New Directions guys. Nick and Thad suddenly burst into song. Blaine turned even redder and covered his face with his hands as Kurt started laughing at his singing friends.

_**Nick**_

_Is this the little girl I carried?_

_Is this the little boy at play?_

_**Thad**_

_I don't remember growing older_

_When did they?_

_**Nick**_

_When did she get to be a beauty?_

_When did he grow to be so tall?_

_**Thad**_

_Wasn't it yesterday_

_When they were small?_

This was when the New Directions boys came in, and sang all the choruses, trying (and slightly failing) at holding in their laughter.

_**All**_

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Swiftly flow the days_

_Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers_

_Blossoming even as we gaze_

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Swiftly fly the years_

_One season following another_

_Laden with happiness and tears_

_**Nick**_

_What words of wisdom can I give them?_

_How can I help to ease their way?_

_**Thad**_

_Now they must learn from one another_

_Day by day_

_**Nick and Thad**_

_They look so natural together_

_**Nick and Thad**_

_Just like two newlyweds should be_

_**Nick and Thad**_

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Sunrise, sunset_

_Swiftly fly the years_

_One season following another_

_Laden with happiness and tears_

Kurt applauded wildly, as he doubled over with laughter. Blaine was still blushing like a mad man, but he was grinning too. "I hate you both." He said. Nick and Thad shook their heads.

"No you don't," They said in unison. Blaine shrugged.

"Okay fine, I hate Jeff for teaching Nick that song," Nick grinned.

"You _love_ us," He singsonged. Blaine just scowled. Kurt smiled and reached for his boyfriend's hand and kissed his lips quickly, and then they continued to walk towards the building.

"Dude, do you do this a lot?" Puck asked Thad as he pushed Artie towards the building. Thad nodded.

"Every time we catch someone making out, lately it's been only Blaine and Kurt. But a few times it's been Wes and She- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named, and once it was Nick and Jill. Speaking of which, isn't her birthday coming up soon?" Thad asked turning to Nick as they entered the dorm building and waved at the RA, who had been called earlier so he knew that visitors were coming.

"Thursday," Nick said (today happened to be Tuesday) "I already have her present, I'm going to surprise her though, and I have a whole date planned."

"What did you get her?" Artie asked curiously. Nick held up a finger. They stopped, they were in front of Nick and Jeff's dorm, as Nick pulled the key out of his pocket, Sam, Puck and Artie looked at the dry erase board that was on all the doors. It said:

_Dorm Room: 13_

_The home of AGENT 3 and AGENT 6_

_FEELING SO FLY LIKE A 3 6! _

Nick opened the door and led them into the dorm. Nick was rummaging in his closet, so the boys decided to look around the room. Puck and Sam were looking at Nick's desk, there was a cork board on the wall above it. There were pictures tacked to it, mostly of the Warblers hanging out, and one picture of him, Jon and Jeff from fifth grade. Jeff had brown hair. "Dude I was right!" Puck said. Everyone in the room looked at him. Puck pointed at the picture. "He definitely dyes his hair." Thad looked at him, Nick did too.

"What, did you not notice that part of his hair is _still _brown?" Thad asked.

"He's been dying it since sixth grade." Nick said laughing. "But this is the present. " He said showing them a white gold necklace from Tiffany's that had one of those tags that they call 'heart tags' that said _I love you_ in curly script over and over. _**(A/N: Link in my profile)**_

"Dude, how long have you been with her? That looks _expensive_." Sam asked. Nick shrugged.

"Been with her five years." Nick said as he turned back to put it away. "But anyway c'mon let's go the games are gunna start!" He said leading his friends down the hall to the common room.

* * *

><p>Thursday night rolled around and Nick was standing in his dorm asking Jeff what he should wear, when he turned around because Jeff hadn't answered. His blonde best friend was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He had a picture frame in his hand. Nick sighed and grabbed the picture frame. It was a picture that Jeff took himself, sort of like a selfie, but he took it when he was kissing Reagan.<p>

It was truly an adorable picture, Jeff's hand (that wasn't holding the camera) was on the back of Reagan's head, his fingers tangled in her black hair, and Reagan's arms were around Jeff's waist. They both had their eyes shut and they were both smiling into the kiss. Nick was there when the picture was taken, and Reagan didn't have a clue he was taking the picture until the flash went off. Nick smiled. That picture always made him smile because Jeff never looked that happy with a girl before, but now he just looked sad. "What's up?" He asked. Jeff sighed.

"We kinda got into a big fight." He muttered. Nick just cocked his head to the side questioningly. Jeff saw it out of the corner of his eye and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "We were hanging out in her room and her friends from Burtons called and invited her to a party on Friday. She said she would think about it, and then I said that I didn't think it was a good idea because she always said she didn't like parties, and that douche Brett is probably going to be there. Then she said that her friends Asher and Bridget would keep him away from her and then I asked her what he did that made him so bad, and she told me she wasn't ready to tell me."

"And?" Nick whispered. Jeff sighed and looked at his best friend.

"I freaked out, I don't freaking know why I got so pissed, I just did. I asked her if she would _ever_ be ready, and why I was the last to know. She didn't say anything for like five minutes, and then I was like _what's wrong with you?_ She just shook her head, so I left." Nick sighed.

"Jeff, if she's not ready, she's not ready. You can't rush it, you really can't." Nick said. Then he looked at his watch. "Look I'm really sorry that I can't help any more, but I have to leave."

"Go, but don't worry about me, this fight is my fault, I'll take care of it. Good luck though." He said clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Nick said smiling at him. As he turned to leave, he thought of something. "Jeff?"

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, turning from his laptop.

"You're in love with her. Be there for her." Jeff's mouth opened slightly. Was it _that _obvious? He was going to say something, but Nick grinned evilly and waved as he walked out of the room.

Nick drove to the other side of Westerville, where Jill lived. He was really excited to surprise her. When he knocked on the door her parents opened the door. "Oh Nick, how are you?" Her mom, Donna asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" He asked as she let him in, and Nick shook Jill's dad's hand.

"Great, we're actually going to go pick up Chinese for Jill's birthday; she's upstairs studying with a friend if you want to go up."

"Thanks," He said as he walked up the stairs. He reached the bedroom door when he heard the front door shut behind her parents. The door was open a crack so he pushed it open gently, to see something that he _never_ would have pictured. Jill, his Jill for the past _five_ years, was making out with someone.

Someone that wasn't Nick.

Nick cleared his throat, and Jill pulled away from the guy, who Nick now recognized as some hipster kid from Westerville High, and sighed, frustrated. "Dad, I told you Chinese is _fine_."

"It's not your dad." Nick said. Jill's eyes went wide and she stared.

"N-Nick, I- I wasn't expecting you to come here today." Nick looked at her.

"It's your fucking _birthday_; I've been dating you for _five_ years. Or have I?" Jill just stared.

"I- I can explain," She whispered. Nick shook his head and tossed the box onto her bed.

"Don't, happy birthday." He said as he ran down the stairs.

"Nick! Nick wait!" Jill screamed chasing him down the hall. Nick turned on his heel.

"What?" He asked, willing his voice _not_ to crack. He _loved_ Jill, and she's _cheating_? "What is it that you want?"

"I'm sorry," She said as she reached for his hand. "I love you,"

"You're lying." Nick said. Jill shook her head.

"No I'm not," she said, standing on tip toe to kiss him. Nick pushed her off of him gently.

"I've been with you for five years; I know when you're lying. How long has this been going on?" Jill didn't look at him. "Jillian, how long?"

"Since September." She whispered. Right now? It was the end of March. Nick turned around and continued down the stairs. "Baby, don't go!" She cried running down the stairs. Nick couldn't help it, a tear slid out of his left eye, and he turned to Jill.

"Why did you do it?" Nick demanded. Jill looked at him.

"Nick, it's just, I can't be tied down for _five years_. I need freaking excitement! Being with you, yeah it's been amazing, but Nick, we're _teenagers_." Nick nodded.

"Yeah I get it, but don't worry you're not tied down anymore. We're done." Nick said. Jill's eyes filled with tears.

"You're – you're _dumping _me?" She asked. Nick nodded.

"That's what you wanted right? Now you're not tied down. Keep the damn necklace." He said as a second and third tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother waiting for her to say anything else. He took the stairs two at a time, not being able to get out of that house fast enough. He got into his car and drove away. He drove to Dalton in silence, stabbing the power button on the radio when _Love Story _by Taylor Swift (Jill said it was 'their song') on their second anniversary. He pulled into Dalton in record time, and he had to just sit there for a second. He rested his head against the steering wheel and let the tears fall onto the little icon of a horn.

Eventually, he just decided to get up. He was still crying, but barely anybody was in the halls right now, and the one door that led from the parking lot into First Hall didn't have any dorms, just the offices and mail room. So he gratefully didn't bump into anybody until he walked into his dorm room, where Jeff was sitting reading a book. Jeff looked up. "Hey how was- Nick, my god man what happened?" The blonde demanded. Nick just looked at his best friend, and broke down all over again. It was times like these that he was glad the dorm room's walls were sound proofed. Especially in the Warbler hall because people (read: Blaine) like to stay up until dawn singing songs and playing instruments. Nick leaned his head against the cool wood of the door and sobbed.

Nick heard a soft thump that represented Jeff's book hitting the ground. When he felt his best friend's arms wrap around his middle in a tight hug, Nick turned around and rested his head on Jeff's shoulder and let it out. Jeff silently patted his best friends back and let him cry into his t shirt. When Nick finally got himself together he backed up and swiped his eyes. Jeff just silently looked at Nick. Nick sighed and shrugged. "She cheated." He said simply. Jeff gawked.

"For how long man?" He asked.

"Who fucking knows?" Nick asked "She says since September but who the fuck knows?" Jeff pulled his friend into another tight hug.

"I'm sorry man." He said. Nick nodded against Jeff's shoulder.

"Life sucks, but whatever you have your own issues to deal with." Nick said as he sat down on his bed.

"I actually called her." Jeff said sitting back down on his bed. Nick looked up. His red eyes showing interest.

"Aaannddd?" He asked drawing out the word. Jeff shrugged.

"I apologized for being a jackass, she accepted it."

"You tell her you love her?" Nick asked. Jeff shook his head.

"Not really something I want to tell her over the phone." Jeff said taking his book and putting it in the drawer in his nightstand. "But anyway man, tell me what happened. Like _detail_." Nick sighed and proceeded to explain what happened.

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't the day of the scrimmage; it was a 'you performed for us we perform for you' type thing. So even though Nick was depressed as anything, he rolled out of bed and got ready. Nick offered to drive since Jeff's been driving his truck to and from Dalton for the past week, and Jeff agreed. As the car turned on, so did the radio, which was paused on the CD from the other day. <em>Bohemian Rhapsody <em>was playing itself again. Jeff looked at his slightly still depressed friend, and like always, Jeff sang the _whole_ song, in a British falsetto. Nick actually laughed, and the pain from the previous night sort of left.

It was after school. Nick walked with Reagan to her locker because they just finished Chem, they were joking around about their art class. Nick had spent the whole class telling Thad and Reagan what had happened. And, being the true friends that they were, Reagan took out a picture that Nick sketched of Jill and proceeded to take a Sharpie and draw on the picture. Thad snagged one too. It was hilarious actually. Reagan had drawn Harry Potter glasses on it, while Thad drew a curly mustache. Nick was peeing himself with laughter, which helped ebb away the pain.

As they were at Reagan's locker, they heard someone coming towards them. "Hey Alice!" A voice familiar to Reagan but unfamiliar to Nick spoke. Reagan turned.

"Oh hey," She said to the girl. Nick nudged her with his elbow. "Oh, Asher, this is Nick. Jeff's best friend." Asher looked at him.

"'Sup man?" She asked, extending a hand. Nick took it and shook it.

"Nothin' much, shouldn't you, I dunno, be at _your_ school?" He asked. Asher laughed.

"We got the day off today, to prepare for the scrimmage next week, and so we're not late for your show. To tell you the truth, I just think Ben likes your auditorium better than ours."

"Yeah 'cuz Burton's auditorium is _so_ bad." Reagan said sarcastically. She turned to Nick. "It honestly looks like a Broadway theater." Asher shrugged.

"Yeah, from the forties. Yours is more modern. But hey, I just wanted to ask if you had my CD?" She asked. Reagan nodded and turned to her locker. Nick watched her stand on her tip toes to reach the top shelf of her locker. Her sweatshirt sleeve lifted slightly, and Nick saw something that looked like a purplish finger print on her wrist. Nick was confused, but then something logical popped into his mind.

They were using charcoal in Art that day, so she must've scratched her wrist or something and forgot to wipe it off. Nick decided to stick with that thought, because it was the most logical thing to believe, and it wasn't what he originally thought it was. It just couldn't be. Right?

Reagan finally found the CD and turned to Asher. "Here ya go." She said the sweatshirt sleeve had stayed higher up on her arm, so when she handed Asher the CD, Asher saw what Nick saw too. But she wasn't an optimist like Nick, she was a realist, and she knew _exactly_ what it was. She grabbed her smaller friend's wrist and shoved her bracelets away. Nick didn't notice that Reagan was wincing, because Wes had texted him, and he had to respond.

"Reagan, he said he was going to find you to _talk_." Asher whispered. Reagan shot a look in Nick's direction, but he was still pre occupied with his phone. Then she turned back to Asher.

"We did talk." She whispered. "I just didn't listen,"

"So he did _this_?" Asher asked. "Regs, he said he wouldn't-"

"Ash, he says a lot of shit," Reagan said cutting her off. "And this? Is ten times less of what he did before, you remember right?" She asked. Asher nodded, looking straight into Reagan's eyes.

Asher took that phrase _the eyes are the windows to the soul_ seriously. Especially with Reagan. So she stared into her old friends gray eyes. The sparkle was gone. Her eyes were a flat storm cloud gray.

There was something about their friendship, Reagan and Asher; they became friends so fast that they began to think the same thoughts if they tried hard enough, their friendship could only be comparable to Jeff and Nick's. Asher could see exactly what she was thinking about in her own mind. Well, she couldn't see anything, just heard.

_A dark hallway. No one else but those two. "Stop, just stop." A soft voice said her voice raspy and slightly nervous. _

"_No, just shut up for like three seconds alright?" Another voice yelled. _

Asher blinked. Then she pulled Reagan, who was pale and shaking a little bit, into a tight hug. "You're okay," Asher whispered, running a hand through her friends black hair. Reagan put her head on Asher's head and she let out a shaky breath. "If you don't want to go to the party tonight," She began, but she felt Reagan shake her head.

"I'm going; I'm not letting him win. I have to show him that I'm not scared." But Asher saw in her eyes that she was lying. She _was_ scared. She wanted to hide out in her room tonight with a movie and maybe Jeff there to hug her and tell her it was all going to be okay. But Asher knew Reagan, she was stubborn, and she felt like going to the party tonight would _help_.

"Okay," Asher said pulling away from her. "But you're sticking with me, Bridget and Chuck." Reagan nodded. Then Nick, who they _completely_ forgot was still standing there, cleared his throat.

"Guys, we gotta get to the auditorium, well _you_ do Asher, Regs, we gotta get to the choir room to warm up and get ready for the performance, and to calm down your boyfriend. Jeff's freaking out, thinks we eloped to get married in England to get revenge on Jill." Reagan and Asher laughed, and Asher waved as she walked back towards the auditorium, where Mr. Schue was talking to the Starlights. Nick slid an arm around her shoulders and they walked towards the choir room.

"Why England?" Reagan asked Nick suddenly. Nick laughed.

"Well not England, _Hogwarts_." Nick specified. "And only because Jill doesn't like Harry Potter. So getting married in Hogwarts would be a slap in the face to her." Reagan laughed, but Nick noticed that she flinched, but he didn't know why. Before he could question her, they entered the choir room, where they saw everyone sitting in the red plastic chairs as they talk animatedly. When Nick shut the door to the room behind him and Reagan, Jeff looked up, and smiled. Reagan smiled too. Her smile was tired and soft.

Jeff quickly walked over to her, and pushed some of her hair away from her face. _He _noticed the bags under her eyes when no one else did. _He _noticed that she was _still_ trembling slightly. He gently took her hands and intertwined her fingers with his. She smiled faintly as he kissed her knuckles gently. "You okay?" He whispered, his hazel eyes searching her gray ones, which when she saw Jeff, changed from the storm cloud gray from before, to a clear ice blue. His eyes were telling her something: _Don't bother lying_.

Reagan shook her head. "Tired." She muttered, letting go of one of his hands so she could fix the hair that was slanting against his forehead. Jeff kissed her forehead and led her to a seat next to the one that he had been sitting at. Rachel stands up.

"Well, now that the rest of the group _finally_ arrived," She said glaring at Reagan and Nick in turn. Reagan put up her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, we were at Hogwarts!" She said looking at Nick. They both burst into fits of laughter, which led the rest of the room to laugh. Jeff was beaming; he hadn't seen Reagan smile all week. When she was wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes, Jeff kissed her cheek. That set off Mercedes bumping Kurt, who looked up.

"Guys, stop being adorable." He demanded. That and Nick looked at him and started humming something. Jeff started laughing. Reagan looked at Jeff confused. Jeff bent his head to her ear and whisper sang the line they were humming.

"_Sunrise, Sunset._" He did notice the fact that she shivered and blush when he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>The boys were thrown out of the choir room so the girls could get dressed. They were all wearing black jeans and white t shirts, but variations of it. Santana, Rachel, and Lauren were wearing jeans with an unzipped gray sweatshirt over the t shirt. Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina were wearing black jean capris and nothing over the t shirt. Brittany and Reagan were wearing black jean shorts, Brittany wasn't wearing anything over her t shirt, and Reagan had a leather half jacket on over it. They were accessorizing taking goofy pictures to put on Facebook later when the boys returned. Reagan turned around. "What the hell?" She asked laughing. The girls turned to see what she was talking about.

All the boys were wearing black jeans, black t shirts and gray sweatshirts. But Reagan was talking about Jeff, whose white blonde hair was interrupted by a streak of black going through the middle. _**(A/N: If you go on YouTube it's what Riker did for the R5 video of '3')**_ "It looks cool!" She said going over to touch it. Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, we thought we needed 'edginess'." He said. "You look great too." Jeff whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Save the sappiness for later!" Rachel called from where she was letting go from a hug from Thad. "We have a song to perform!" She said before leading everyone out to the auditorium.

Mr. Schue grinned when he saw his group enter the stage. "Well guys," he said to the Starlights. "Performing for the _first time_ together, I give you, The Warbler Direction." They applauded. The Warbler Direction were standing with their backs to the audience, and when the band started playing, they started tapping their foot to the beat, and Jon turned around and started beat boxing along with them. Sam turned around and sang.

_It's been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

He stepped to the side, as Nick (who laughed at the irony of the lines he was assigned) turned around and sang too.

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me_

_She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her_

Blaine, Wes, Trent, David, and Luke turned simultaneously and sang the bridge

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

Everyone else turned and sang the chorus. The coupled it with major choreography taught by Jeff, Mike, David and Brittany. Since the number was off and there were more guys than girls, a few guys had to dance by themselves (save Blaine and Kurt who were grouped together), but Jeff and Mike gave them crazy cool dance steps.

_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

It was Jeff's turn to sing next

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

_And it kinda looks just like you_

_Mixed__ with Zach__ Galifianakis_

Now it was Finn, Puck, Artie, Blaine and Kurt who sang the bridge.

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

Santana and Mercedes stepped forward and sang the next verse with insane riffs and high notes.

_You got me singing like_

_Whoa, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

Quinn and Brock sang the next part, with Rachel and Thad echoing them.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

Jon, who had stopped beat boxing a while ago, sang the next part with Lauren and Luke, as they formed a semi-circle on stage.

_It's you and me and were runnin this town_

_And it's me and you and were shakin the ground_

_And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals_

_Woah let me hear you now, ohh_

At this point, the band cut out for the first three lines and Reagan sang it acapella just standing in the middle of a giant semi-circle they made center stage, but when the band came back, they jumped back into more crazy choreography as they finished the song together.

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign_

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_Just singing like_

_Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people_

_Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'_

_Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down_

_It's my party dance if I want to_

_We can get crazy let it all out_

As the song ended, The Starlights were applauding wildly. Bridget, Chuck and Asher were standing up wolf whistling. Reagan grinned and waved at them, and then noticed Brett. He was sitting in the front row next to Asher, he wasn't standing and he wasn't waving. He was however smirking, and he waved his phone at her. Reagan looked confused but reached for her back pocket and held her phone behind Blaine's back so she could check it. She paled the second she saw it. A message from a number she forgot she had.

1 New Message:

_**Brett**_:

_C u at the party tonight. _

She quickly put her phone away with shaky hands, and turned back to face forward.

To see Brett winking.

_**(A/N: CLIFFIE! :D anyways, I think I'm going to stop torturing you guys, you'll find out what happened to Reagan next chapter…so look out for the next chapter. :D) **_


	8. Chapter 8 Memories

_**(Hey guys! Sooo that last chapter got the most reviews!) **_

_**cArLySTAR15: the song is **_**Tonight, Tonight **_**by Hot Chelle Rae (: **_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing :/ except for Reagan….**_

Reagan sighed as she looked in her full length mirror. She loved her outfit, she really did. Her favorite red t shirt that said _Keep Calm and Dream On, _jean shorts, white sandals with rope around the ankle and a gray beanie that she placed perfectly behind her bangs, which she had flat ironed along with the rest of her hair. She was doing her make up when her phone vibrated. She tapped her thumb against the screen so she could unlock it. Before she went to her text messages she grinned at her background.

It was when the glee club all came over to the Hudson Hummel house the previous week. Reagan had her guitar in hand and her hair shifted her right shoulder. Jeff was sitting to her left, his arm was snaked around her waist and he was kissing the side of her neck. He was smirking too because Reagan was blushing. Nick had taken the picture on his phone, and sent it to her. She sighed as she looked at it. She missed Jeff, she hadn't really talked to him all week, well she barely talked to _anyone_ all week, she also hasn't been eating or sleeping a lot either.

When she did sleep, she had creepy dreams. It got so bad that she would wake up in the middle of the night, and just take out her sketch book and draw what she saw. She had to re open her phone because she got lost in her thoughts.

_1 New Message _

_Asher: _

_be at your house soon cookie! _

Reagan looked at the phone confused, and the another text came through.

_1 New Message_

_Asher: _

_I meant pookie! Fuck you auto correct! :P _

Reagan laughed and typed a reply. Asher has been calling Reagan pookie since they watched RENT together. After she texted Asher she finished getting ready by putting on her jewelry. Her favorite star necklace, a pair of diamond studs for her first set of earrings (her ears are double pierced) and then the silver spherical ones for her other set.

As she put her charm bracelet onto her left wrist, she saw the bruise on her wrist, which was partially hidden by the sailor bracelet she was wearing on her right wrist. As she looked at it, a wave of uncertainty washed over her. _Should I go? _she thought _Or should I stay home like the scared little girl I am? _She knew that she was going to end up going, but she still had that weird feeling in her gut.

She subconsciously reached for her cellphone and started tapping on her phone's touch screen. She didn't realize she was making a call until she had it to her ear and she heard that tinny ringing everyone hears when they wait for the person they're calling to answer.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other line. He was eating something, Reagan could tell. But when she heard his voice she smiled.

"Hey," She said softly. Jeff swallowed whatever food was in his mouth.

"Regs?" He asked. Reagan sat on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed Indian style.

"Yeah," She said her voice cracking. She bit her lip. Why did she feel like she was going to break down? She had been feeling that one feeling _way_ too much lately.

"What's wrong babe?" Jeff asked, the crack in her voice not going unnoticed.

"Nothing," Reagan said, trying to make her voice sound relaxed. She could almost see her boyfriends eyes roll over the phone.

"Tell me the truth sweetheart," That moniker made Reagan stop. He has called her babe and baby, but never _sweetheart. _She liked the sound of it. She felt a tear drop from her eye and she angrily swipes at it, but when she swiped at that one, more came. "Reagan?" He asked after a minute. She took a shaky breath and decided to just tell him.

"I'm scared," She said cringing at how her voice sounded weak, needy, and desperate. Jeff didn't need to ask why. Sure he didn't know the story, but he knew about her feelings towards parties.

"Don't go," He whispered, almost hopefully.

"Jeff- I-" she started.

"Please baby? Just- just come to Dalton, me and you, we can have like a mini date night, you know? Movies, shitty microwaveable popcorn, me." _And maybe find out what happened to you to make you so terrified. _Jeff added in his mind. Reagan could hear the slight begging quality in his voice. He was scared _for_ her, but she was shaking her head.

"I _have to_," She whispered, more tears falling. She didn't notice that Asher, Bridget, and Chuck had entered her room.

"No you don't sweetheart," Jeff said. Reagan's heart melted at the nickname. "You don't need to prove anything to anybody," He said. She laughed bitterly.

"Yeah I do, Jeff I really do." She looked to the side when she felt her mattress dip. Asher was there, her arms wrapping around Reagan's shoulders as Bridget wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, and Chuck scratched her back gently. Jeff sighed.

"Okay," He said, sounding sort of defeated. "Okay, go. But babe?"

"Yeah?" Reagan squeaked. Bridget stood up and grabbed Reagan's make up box from her night stand.

"If you get nervous tonight at all, call me okay?" He asked. Reagan smiled.

"Okay," She said. "Jeff?"

"What's up baby?"

"I'm - I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you 'cuz I'm going to the party, but-" she coughed a little bit, but she continued. "This is just something I need to do."

"Never." Jeff said.

"Never what?" She asked as Bridget started wiping her friends eyes and cheeks to get the tear tracks off.

"You _never_ dissapoint me, okay?" He said. Reagan's smile grew

"Okay," She said.

"How are you feeling now sweetheart?" He asked. Reagan thought. When she started talking to Jeff, the feeling had sort of ebbed away.

"I'm better. Talking to you helped. Thank you." She said. She could _see_ the proud smile on his face.

"Okay baby, try and have fun okay? But if you feel like you want to leave, just call me and give me the address."

"Okay," She said. Then they said their goodbyes and they hung up. Asher and Bridget started on fixing Reagan's make up and Chuck started telling a story that made them all laugh.

"Just like old times right Alice?" Bridget asked. Reagan smiled and nodded.

"C'mon," Asher said after ten minutes. "Let's go party!"

* * *

><p>When Reagan exited the car when they got to the house, she grinned like an idiot and turned to Asher. "You invited Santana?" She asked motioning to the Latina that was making her way over to them. Asher blushed and nodded as Santana made her way from her seat on the step to where the four new arrivals were standing. She hugged Reagan before she hugged Asher. Chuck, Bridget and Reagan exchanged looks, they knew how Asher felt about PDA, so they excused themselves to a few feet away, but when they were at the front porch, they turned. Asher and Santana were kissing. Bridget turned to Chuck.<p>

"You owe me ten bucks," She said before walking into the party. Reagan laughed as Chuck hit his head against the wall.

"What's wrong?" She asked as they followed Bridget into the party.

"I don't _have_ ten bucks!" He said. Reagan giggled. They continued into the house, making their way into the kitchen. Reagan saw some familiar faces; a lot of the kids stared at her, or waved, a few guys even stopped to ask her how she's been. She smiled and responded as best she could, but all she could think of was: _he's here somewhere_. After talking to a guy that remembered her from their freshman history class, she felt her phone vibrate twice. Two texts. The first one she _really_ didn't want to get.

_1 New Message: _

_Brett:_

_Just got here, where are you? Can we talk?_

Reagan ignored it and continued to the next one. This one made her beam as she accepted the sealed water bottle from Chuck.

_1 New Message:_

_Jeff:_

_Just remember babe. I'm a phone call away. _

She was putting her phone away when Asher and Santana (holding hands) walked into the kitchen and accepted the red plastic cups filled with beer that Bridget handed to them, and then they walked into the living room. There was loud music, people dancing, making out on couches, or just leaning against the wall trying to look cool. Normal party atmosphere. Reagan smiled a little bit; it wouldn't be so bad after all.

She actually did have fun for the first hour and a half of the party, she would dance with her friends and talk to people she hasn't seen in three years. She let Asher steal her hat and she laughed as it fell over her eyes because she was wearing it wrong. She refused to drink anything besides water though. She never drank, she _refused_ to drink alcohol. She was talking to Asher and Santana when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Tall, dark hair, green eyes. _He was here_. Brett was standing against a wall, drinking out of a red plastic cup. She didn't think that he noticed her, until Bridget grabbed her hand and forced her up. "C'mon!" She said. "I love this song!" Reagan laughed. It was an old _Backstreet Boys _song. As she danced, she flashed back to the Warbler party. Dancing, having a blast, but that nagging feeling that someone was watching her never really leaving. Well that feeling became twenty times more real when she spun around and saw a pair of green eyes watching her.

She froze. Her eyes locked with his and she backed up slowly. "What's wrong?" Bridget asked, looking worried. Reagan shook her head.

"I- I gotta pee." She said, before running straight into the crowd. She asked some kid where the bathroom was, the kid mentioned that there was more than one and he pointed her up the stairs down the hall and to the left to the one no one used . She thanked him and walked up the stairs, avoiding the couples basically doing it standing up, and she shut and locked the door. She rubbed her temples, a pounding in her head growing. Her hands went straight to her phone, going to call Jeff, to give him the address and beg him to pick her up.

But she put it away. Nothing had happened, she just _saw_ the kid. If she called Jeff he would think that he had approached her. So she shook off the weird feeling and splashed some cold water on her face. She unlocked the door and was walking out when she slammed into someone that must've been waiting for the bathroom. She muttered an apology when the kid reached forward and grabbed her wrist gently. She looked up, and stopped breathing for a second.

"Hey," Brett said smiling a small smile that only people that Reagan _liked_ usually gave her. She stared over his shoulder, to the blank wall behind him.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Reagan looked at him. She wanted to smack him, she really did. Who did he think he was?

"We are talking," She managed. Her voice quivering slightly.

"You know what I mean Reagan." He said. When she didn't respond, he continued. "I just, haven't seen you in a long time and wanted to know how you are."

"I'm fine." She said curtly. The only thing she wanted was to get away from him, to go stand in the front yard and call Jeff. But he still hadn't let go of her wrist, which was the one with the bruise so it started to hurt really bad. "Can you let go please?" She whispered. Brett looked down and moved the bracelet so he could see the bruise. He looked surprise.

"What happened?" He asked. Reagan stared at him.

"Don't play dumb. _You_ did this." She said motioning to the bruise. "Actually, this whole thing is your fault." Now Brett looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're the reason that I can't go to parties without feeling like someone is watching me. You're the reason that I can't joke around about being slapped around. You're the reason that I haven't slept properly since you guys came to my school. You're the reason that-" She got cut off by him pushing her into the wall. Her head ricochets against the wall and she could hear his fist slamming into the wall next to her head. She didn't notice that he got closer, too close, and his face held a familiar look of anger. She could barely see it because her eyes were blurry from tears that she _refused_ to shed in front of him.

"Shut up." He growled through his teeth. "Just _shut up._" His face was close to hers. The last person to have his face that close to hers was Jeff. But the person in front of her now wasn't blonde. Wasn't about to hug her close, or kiss her gently, or tell her a joke.

Quite the opposite actually.

"Can you back up?" She whispered. Uncannily like the last time this happened. All she got in response was his _other_ fist hitting the wall.

"No, just- just _shut up _for five minutes and fucking listen!" He said. Reagan just stared back at him. So he continued. "Are you _ever _going to get over that? Are you _ever_ going to stop hanging that over my head?" He didn't wait for Reagan's answer. He was pissed now and when he was pissed you would know. "Does your boyfriend know what happened? Does he know that he's _never_ going to get any from you because you're a fat prude?" Reagan looked to the side. He grabbed her wrists, _hard_ and forced her to look back at him. "Well does he?"

"No," She whispered, a tear falling. Brett didn't relent.

"Exactly, you know why? Because you know that he'll dump you when he finds out that he won't get any. Because no one wants an ugly skank like you if they don't get any."

"Just stop, Brett!" Reagan yelled tears falling from her face freely now. She wasn't worried about people hearing them, because she knew that the music was too loud for anyone to hear. She was expecting him to yell. Expecting him to just say no. Not for him to slap her. Not for the slap to be so hard that she gasped, and even more tears erupted from her eyes.

"You know that don't you? You know that he's going to dump you the _second_ he finds out, so that's why you've been putting off telling him what happened."

"Yeah, you know what?" Reagan choked out through her tears. "You're right. I'm scared he's going to dump me when I tell him because _no one_ wants a girl with a past like mine, and it's all. Because. Of. Y-"

Then his fist collided with the side of her face.

She hit the ground. She stopped herself with her elbows and then winced in pain. This was too real. Too much like before. She closed her eyes tightly, and sees it.

_He wasn't drunk. He was getting there though. And he was trying to get Reagan into one of the empty bedrooms. "C'mon," He said, getting way too close for her. _

"_Can you back up?" She asked. Brett looked at her._

"_No," He said. "What's the big deal? Everybody's doing it." She shook her head._

"_But, I'm not ready for something like that." She whispered. _

The memory was scrambled because she had spent such a long time repressing it, all she remembers after that is,

"_So you just dress in barely there clothes," He said motioning to a t shirt that covered up _a lot_. But he was talking about her shorts. She had only worn them as a dare by Asher. "And then say you're not ready for _that_? Are you psycho?" _

Then the memory went blurry again, and then she saw the one part that she could _never_ repress.

"_You're just a fat ugly skank." And then he punched her. She landed on the floor. She had started crying because it freaking _hurt_. Then he realized what he did. "Reagan, I-I'm so sorry," He whispered. "It won't happen again, I swear." _

But it did. It did happen, _a lot_ of times after. She opened her eyes. Brett was frozen where he was standing, and when Reagan looked up at him, the waterfall of tears cascading down her face, he made to take a step forward. "Brett stop." A voice said. Then someone stepped over to where Brett was and started to shove him down the hallway, while someone kneeled next to her.

"Reagan?" The familiar voice asked. She looked up into Santana's worried brown eyes.

"How much did you see?" Reagan asked as Santana wiped the tears off her face.

"Almost all of it." Santana whispered as she helped Reagan up. Reagan walked towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Santana asked her, she was worried that Reagan wasn't okay, and she was going to get herself hurt. Reagan just shook her head.

"I have to get out of here San. I'm sorry but I do. Everyone was right, I shouldn't have come." She was holding her face. It hurt really bad. And Santana nodded and kissed her friends head. Reagan looked at Santana. She wanted to smile at her, but she couldn't. She really couldn't. She could only run. Which is what she did, down the stairs, through the living room and out the door, she didn't know where she was going, and her feet led her down a street towards a playground that she vaguely remembered. Her feet led her to a swing set, which she promptly sat down on, put her face in her hands, and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Asher and Santana had been flirting mercilessly. It got so bad that Santana just ended up looking at Asher and planting one on her while they were dancing. When Santana pulled away Asher wanted to kiss her again, really badly, but she had a rule against making out in the middle of a huge crowd (she always made fun of people that did so she found it a little hypocritical) so she grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the stairs. No, they weren't going to take it <em>that<em> far. Probably just kiss in the hall or something, but before they got to the landing at the top of the stairs, they heard yelling. Asher held out a hand in front of Santana, in a _stay there for a second_ gesture, and she climbed up the rest of the stairs.

Santana ignored the gesture and followed the girl. Asher had her mouth open in shock at what she saw, and Santana looked, just in time to see Reagan being punched in the side of the head. Santana held her breath watching her tiny friend lying on the floor, not moving, with her eyes screwed shut. When Brett made to go to her, Asher jumped into action. "Brett stop." She said, as she walked over to him and dragged him down to the other end of the hall. Santana walked over to Reagan to see if she was okay.

"Reagan?" She asked. Reagan's gray eyes that were overflowing with tears looked up at her.

"How much did you see?" She asked as Santana.

"Almost all of it." She whispered as she helped Reagan up. She wanted to help more, but she didn't know what to do. So when Reagan said she needed to go, she let her. When Reagan ran down the stairs, the sadness turned to anger, and she went to find Brett.

_**(A/N: Not going to write the Brett beat down here because I want to get to the Jeff/Reagan part but don't worry it WILL show up later)**_

* * *

><p>She couldn't call Jeff. Or Finn. Or Puck. That was all Reagan was thinking of as she sat on the swing. It was freezing. It was really windy and Reagan was just sitting on a swing in shorts a t shirt and sandals. Her hands were shaking and her fingers were frozen. She couldn't stop her hands shaking or the tears to stop falling long enough to take out her phone. So all she could do was stay sitting on the swing, stuck.<p>

And if that wasn't the best ending to a night _ever_. It started raining.

No, I'm sorry. It started _pouring_. Reagan crossed her arms to try and keep herself warm, and she ran to a nearby tree to get shelter from the rain. She was about to take her phone out when she saw a tall silhouette coming towards her. She panicked. It was Brett, coming back to hit her again. But she was frozen to the spot she was standing in, so all she could do was slide down the base of the tree and bring her knees to her chest and cover her face with her hands.

She could sense the person, she didn't look up until she felt them touch her shoulder. It was gentle, a sort of unsure gesture, so she raised her head when she heard the person whisper her name.

And was met with the soft brown eyes of,

Nick Mega.

* * *

><p>Nick was in his car driving to his house to stay there for the night. It was his dad's birthday the next day, so he was staying over that night and going out to dinner the following night. He had to drive through the town that Burton's was in when it started to rain violently. He turned on his windshield wipers when he drove by a playground. He slowed down a little bit. There was someone there, in the pouring rain. He looked closely, and then quickly pulled into the parking lot.<p>

He recognized the t shirt the person was wearing. She was basically the _only_ person that had a _Keep Calm and Dream On_ t shirt. Reagan. He quickly walked out of his car, the rain hitting his black hoodie even before he stepped out of the car. He ran towards the swing set, and notice Reagan get up to go hide under a tree, and he followed her. "Reagan?" He said tentatively when he reached her. She was covering her face, so he had to kneel down next to her and wait with his hand tentatively on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Her gray eyes filled to the brim with tears, and there was a red hand mark on her face (the slap was so hard it hadn't faded) and she was sort of holding the right side of her head.

"Nick?" she whispered, her voice raspy. Nick nodded and ran the back of his hand against the red slap mark.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, seeing the answer as Reagan flinching at his touch.

"Not as much as this," She whispered, her voice cracking as she moved her hand, and showed him the red mark, that Nick could tell was going to be a nasty bruise. Nick touched it gently and looked at Reagan. There was also that nasty bruise that was on her wrist earlier, which looked worse than before.

"What happened?" He asked. She shook her head looking away and biting her lip, refusing to tell because it would force the tears that were threating to spill over. Nick reached forward and pulled Reagan towards him and let her sob into his shirt. _Standing in the rain won't help anything Nick, _he thought to himself. _She needs Jeff._ So he pulled away slightly. "C'mon, I'm taking you to Dalton."

* * *

><p>Jeff was alone in his dorm room. His family was going to Columbus for the weekend to go see Sesame Street on ice, and Jeff opted to stay at Dalton for the weekend. Nick had gone home for Friday night and Saturday through to the afternoon, because it was his dad's birthday. As Nick left, Jeff got a glimpse of giggling girls walking through the hallway. The two friends looked at each other and rolled their eyes.<p>

Sure Dalton was strict about visitors, but on the weekends, the administration just gave up. They gave them the warning that 'Dalton students should be responsible for their actions and understand the consequences of what some actions could lead to.' And that 'Students are being prepared for the real world, so they have to learn how to deal with their own actions.'

Literally, that's written in the handbook.

But anyways, it basically means that the majority of the rules were lifted Friday night (well not literally, but almost _everyone_ leaves on the weekends so there is really no one there to tell them what's against the rules). But no one's stupid enough to actually go farther than like second base in a room that he shared with another person.

Anyways, when Nick left, Jeff was playing his guitar. He couldn't really focus on anything else because he was really _really_ worried about Reagan. He didn't care that he didn't know what was going on, she sounded so scared on the phone that Jeff couldn't stand it. He almost called Asher (they exchanged numbers when Reagan introduced them to each other) to ask the address to go get her. But he didn't. He told Reagan that if she felt like she wanted to leave then she could call him herself, and he trusted that she would.

He was halfway through playing _That Girl_ by McFly when he heard the door open and shut. He didn't even look up. "Nick, you've been gone a half hour, what the hell happened?" Silence. Jeff looked up, and almost dropped his guitar.

It wasn't Nick standing there, it was Reagan. She was soaked from the rain, and she had obviously been crying. There was a faint red slap mark on her face, and a red mark that had the _going to turn into a bruise_ look to it. Jeff quickly unstrapped his guitar from his shoulder and put it in its place. Before standing and walking towards Reagan. "What happened?" He whispered looking at her face more closely.

"You were right. I shouldn't have gone." Was all she could get out before the tears she had been holding in since she saw Nick were let out.

* * *

><p><em>Honestly?<em> Reagan thought to herself as she just stood in Jeff's room making a fool of herself _is that all you can do? cry? What the fuck happened to you?_ She felt two arms wrap around her. "Hey, hey shh. I'm right here it's going to be okay." He whispered as she felt Jeff's hand run through her hair. She felt bad that she was soaking his shirt with both her tears and the rain water that was in her hair and clothes. But she wrapped her arms around Jeff's middle and sobbed.

Jeff kissed her head. "Baby it's alright, just breath for a second okay?" he said. Reagan stopped sobbing, but the tears weren't relenting. He backed up for a second to lead her over to the bed, where he sat down and then pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the place where his neck met his shoulder. He moved his head to the side and kissed her head again. "You're freezing," He said as he felt her shiver. She nodded into his shoulder. He stood up, lifting her up bridal style, then seating her on the bed. He quickly went into his drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

Reagan stood and accepted the clothes he was handing her, she started sniffing, trying to get a hold of herself. "Thanks," She hiccupped, reaching up with her right hand to wipe her face.

Jeff saw the bruise.

He gaped at it, and gently pulled her wrist to her to look at it. "Does it hurt?" He asked. Reagan shrugged but nodded a little. Jeff bent down and kissed the bruise gently, then he wiped her tears away with the cuff of the sleeve of his hoodie. "Go change, you'll get sick if you stay in those." Reagan nodded, and let Jeff turn her to where the bathroom was in the far corner of the room. When the door shut behind her he pulled out his phone and called Kurt.

When he answered Jeff explained that Reagan was at Dalton and he was going to have her stay the night because she didn't look okay (Jeff thought that she didn't look okay all week actually). Kurt agreed and said that Santana already called him. Jeff nodded and then said goodbye to the countertenor. Reagan emerged from the bathroom and Jeff would be lying if he said that Reagan in his clothes made his heart melt. Reagan looked at him and sighed.

"If I tell you what happened you have to _promise_ that you won't say anything until after I finished. And I'm not just talking about tonight, I mean I'm telling you the whole story." Jeff looked at her, and nodded. He sat down where he was before, but instead of sitting in his lap, she sat next to him, sitting crossed legged and facing him. "So freshman year my mom wanted to see how I would do at a different school. I skipped second grade because 'I excelled' and Burtons is known for their education.

"The first person I met was Asher, and she was the reason I joined the glee club there. She heard me sing in chorus and I told her I play the guitar and piano so she brought me into the next rehearsal. When I got there and I sang for them, and later on they voted me in as female lead. I was _so_ excited, I mean I never really performed for others outside of chorus but when I actually did they liked it enough for me to _lead_ them. And then they introduced me to Brett.

"We were in the same grade, but he stayed back a year. So I was fourteen, but he just turned sixteen. To say that I had a crush on him was an understatement." Jeff turned a little red with jealousy, and Reagan smiled faintly at that, but continued. "Asher said every time he walked into the room I looked like I was going to faint, and that I looked like I worshipped the ground he walked on. But we were never in a relationship, like I said before I only ever had one boyfriend." Jeff smiled triumphantly and held her hand, which were shaking a little bit again. She intertwined their fingers together and continued her story while looking at them.

"He could tell I liked him. Everyone could. So he kinda flirted with me for the first month of school. Some kids told me he was bad news, but I didn't listen. I was too, enraptured by him I guess." She shook her head and bit her lip, so Jeff knew that this was when it got kind of bad.

"I had gone to parties before, like four, but I was really excited to go to this particular one because Brett told me he wanted to hang out with me there. So I was freaking out to Asher and Bridget and they helped me get a really cute outfit and everything. So I went there, and the whole way there Asher and Bridget were taking bets on whether or not I would leave the party with a boyfriend or not, and when we got there, he found me almost immediately.

"We hung out with everybody for a lot of the party, but then he asked if we could talk in private. I said yes because I thought it meant that he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend, but he led me upstairs to a pretty private area of the house. We talked a little and then I asked him why we couldn't have had this conversation in front of everyone else. And he said _'well, you like me right?_ I said yes, then he said _'well I think you're pretty cute'._" Reagan stopped because she had to sneeze and Jeff just had to think

_Pretty cute is an understatement._

Reagan continued. "And then he asked me if I wanted to continue our conversation in an empty bedroom. I asked him if he meant what I thought he meant and he said yes. I told him that we weren't even dating and I was only fourteen and I hadn't even had my first kiss yet, but he didn't care. He told me that a lot of girls my age have done it already, but I still told him no. He got pretty mad and he kinda shoved me against the wall. It was kinda like what Azimio did on your first day of school.

"I asked him to back off but he said no. He asked me if I wanted to change my answer and I said no, then he slapped me and called me a teasing slut. I told him that I never wanted to sleep with him and I don't get how I was a tease considering that never crossed my mind, so he slapped me again. He walked away so I didn't really know why the hell he slapped me, but I got up and went back to the party, and when Asher and Bridget asked me if we were dating I said no.

"The next time I saw him at school he came up to me and apologized. He said that sometimes he just gets really mad for no reason and asked if I could forgive him because he swore it would never happen again. I agreed, I still don't know why, and then things went back to normal, until the next party that I saw him at.

"It was a few weeks later, and once again, we hung out in a big group and then he asked me to talk in private. He asked me again about the whole sleeping with him thing, I said no again, and he asked me why not and I told him that I wasn't even dating him and he barely talked to me at school anymore and I wasn't ready for something like that. He got pissed. And he hit me. Like seriously, fist to stomach. I ended up falling because it hurt like a lot. This time Asher went looking for me because I left my phone with her and Finn was calling me, so she saw. She took me home and told my mom.

"My mom wasn't happy, and she told me to stop hanging out with him, so I agreed. But every time I went out with my friends he would be there too, and he would look for me. And the same thing would happen." She sighed, still looking down. Jeff reached forward and pushed some of the hair from her face, and when she looked up, he kissed her forehead. The corners of her lips tried turning upward in an attempt at a smile, and she continued.

"You can't really call it an abusive relationship because we were never in a relationship, but it was definitely abusive. He would just pull me into private areas and like demand why I wouldn't talk to him, or I never answered his texts and he would just get so _mad_, and then he would just smack me around. When he did it in school, yeah Jeff he hit me in school," She said, seeing his look of shock. "It would only be like squeezing my wrists when I tried to walk away. He called me stuff too," This was making Jeff mad. He wanted to go and beat the living shit out of Brett

"Like what?"

"Slut, fat, whore, prude, variations of those," She muttered "I finally told my mom I wanted to leave Burtons when he punched me in the face. I left the sweet sixteen we were at almost immediately. It was near Puck's house so I walked there, I knew Finn was hanging out there, they were both pissed. I had to literally lock them in Puck's room to stop them from going to the party and beating the living hell out of him." She didn't know that the tears had started falling again until a tear hit their intertwined hands. Jeff took her other hand and squeezed it in a sign of support. She continued.

"They wanted to call the cops but I told them not to. He would only deny it. I mean I told my guidance counselor and when he asked Brett about it he denied it, saying that we weren't even in a relationship, let alone an abusive one, and he would never hit a girl. Everyone believes Brett if he tries hard enough. So I told them it was a lost cause and just said that I wanted to leave. Since my mom knew about me being hit the first time, I had to tell her about all the other times. I was crying because I had promised her that I wouldn't go near him, but she told me it's not my fault, and then I transferred. I only said goodbye to Asher, Bridget and Chuck.

"Brett kept calling me, I answered the first. He asked me why I transferred and I said because I was tired of being a punching bag. He called me an attention whore and hung up. That was the last conversation we had before he and the Starlights came to McKinley." Jeff nodded.

"So what happened tonight?" He asked gently. Reagan sighed and swiped at her eyes.

"I went to the bathroom and he followed me there, he asked me about the bruise on my wrist as if he didn't give it to me." Jeff looked confused. Reagan sighed. "Today at school when they were just hanging around, he found me at my locker and I tried walking away from him, he grabbed my wrist, but I fought back. Anyway, he slapped me," she pointed at the red mark on her cheek that was finally beginning to fade "because I blamed him for the fact that I can't go to parties without being scared that he's going to pop out of a corner and beat the shit out of me, and then he uhhh, asked me if I told you about what happened before.

"I said no, and he told me it was because I knew that you would dump me if you found out." The tears were coming faster now. "And I agreed and said it was his fault, so he punched me in the face and called me a couple choice names. Then Asher and Santana got me out of the house, I ran, bumped into Nick and spent a good hour and a half crying in your dorm." She said. Jeff was looking at her.

"What did he call you?" He asked the look on his face told her that he wasn't continuing the conversation until he knew. She thought for a second.

"Fat prude and ugly skank," She muttered, her voice cracking. Jeff's angry look melted as he saw the broken girl in front of him. These weren't tears from just tonight, he realized. These were tears that have been suppressed for the past two years. "And sometimes I think he's right," she whispered, breaking Jeff from his thoughts.

"He's not," He said quickly, his voice cracking a little too. When Reagan just looked at him with her sad (but still beautiful to him) eyes, he grabbed her hand and led her to the mirror. "Look, what do you see?"

"Me and you," Reagan said, wiping tears away from her face. Jeff shook his head.

"Wanna know what I see?" He asked, putting his hands on her waist. Reagan nodded. "I see a beautiful girl. Both on the inside and out. Her eyes are literally the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. She is so skinny it's scary. Literally, Reagan eat something now and then okay?" She laughed, a genuine laugh, she knew she wasn't fat, but it was funny all the same. Jeff grinned and continued.

"Her smile? My god that smile had me in love with you from the second I laid eyes on you." Jeff froze, did he say that out loud. Reagan looked at him through the mirror.

"You don't mean that do you?" She asked. He knew what she was talking about and he nodded.

"I do. I love you. And it kills me to see you like this." He said turning her towards him. He kissed her, trying to convey all of his feelings in that kiss. All his love for her went into that kiss and when he pulled away, her eyes stayed closed for a second.

"Jeff, I-" she started. But he put a hand up to stop her.

"I don't need you to say it back right now. I know you do, but I want you to be able to say it when you're not so _sad_." He said before kissing her nose. "You're perfect." He said as he bent down and kissed away a few stray tears from her face. Then he wrapped his arms around her and just hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him too. "Heads up," Jeff said as they just stood there holding each other. "Called Kurt, you're staying here tonight." Reagan looked at him questioningly. He shrugged. "I don't want you by yourself tonight. What if you freak out or something?" It was a dumb excuse and Reagan knew that, so she gave him a look. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine. I don't want you to leave, I'll miss you too much." Reagan smiled and kissed him lightly.

He was right though. She did freak out. She had a crazy nightmare about Brett chasing her through a giant hallway where no one was there to help her. She sat up when she felt Jeff shaking her. They had fallen asleep watching _Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World_ so they ended up on the same bed rather than Jeff crashing on Nick's bed like he was originally planned. "Hey," He said when she sat up and took a few deep breaths. "Everything okay love?" Reagan turned beet red with he used that name. But she shook her head.

"Nightmare, but I should be used to it by now. Haven't slept properly all week." She muttered. Jeff nodded and rubbed her back. Then he went to lie down and pulled her down too. She curled up next to him, resting her head against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair and started singing quietly.

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you, baby_

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you_

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew._

_So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'_

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,_

_Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'_

_And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to._

_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you._

_Yeah..._

_And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to._

_But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do._

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles,_

_Yes you make my life worthwhile,_

_So I told you with a smile..._

_It's all about you._

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you, baby_

_It's all about you_

_It's all about you_

Jeff kissed her hair. "I love you Reagan." He whispered, thinking she was asleep.

"I love you too Jeff." She whispered. Jeff smiled and kissed her head again.

_**(A/N: Fluffy ending to a very sad chapter! Please review! :D)**_


	9. Chapter 9 That Feeling

_**(A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is going out to cArLyStAr15 who asked for more Finchel/Thadchel…it's going to be mostly Thadchel, but the Thadchel will lead to a little bit of Jealous!Finn, which leads to a Feagan sibling ending. The next chapter is dedicated to Thadchel, but there is some Thadchel in this)**_

_**I also wanted to tell you all that if you want to see more of a couple just let me know because your input really helps!**_

_**ANNDDD ik in chapter 4 I said that Stella was a transfer freshman, but I meant last year. So she's in sophomore year. **_

_**Disclaimer: just Reagan and the plot line.**_

Going into school that Monday was hard for Reagan. Besides the exhaustion from sobbing her whole Friday night away, her right wrist was bruised to the point that it hurt to move it, which is bad considering that she's right handed. But her wrist wasn't the worse part. The giant fist shaped bruise that covered alot of her cheek was now so dark purple (almost black) that no amount of foundation would cover it. Burt threw a fit when he saw it.

Jeff took Reagan home Saturday afternoon, when the bruise was only a little purple. Together they explained to Burt and Carole (and Finn and Kurt who were eavesdropping) what happened. Burt wanted to go back and give Brett a good ass whipping but Reagan said no. She explained that if approached, Brett would just deny it, saying that he wasn't even at the party, he's done it before. She said that there wasn't anything they could do about it, and she was barely going to see Brett anymore so it didn't matter.

Jeff had given Burt his word that he would stay with Reagan the _whole_ time that Burtons was visiting McKinley. And true to his word, Jeff was hanging around the front door with Nick, Jon, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes waiting for her. When Reagan was walking towards them with Kurt and Finn, Jeff almost dropped the water bottle in his hand.

When she was arm's length distance away from him, he grabbed her wrist (the good one) and pulled her to him. When she slammed against his chest (yeah he pulled a little too hard, he was anxious) he put one hand on her waist and the other hand tilted her chin to the side so he could look at the bruise.

She flinched when he brushed his fingers against it. It hurt so much even a feather light amount of pressure cause alot of pain. Jeff kissed her nose. "I'm gunna kill him." He muttered through clenched teeth. Reagan gave him a look.

"Don't give him the satisfaction that he pissed you off." She said. Jeff looked at her.

"You're freaking amazing you know?" Jeff asked. Reagan cocked her head to the side confused. "I mean, any other girl would probably still be crying, and planning revenge." She shrugged, even an action that small looked like it took a lot of her energy. Jeff studied her for a minute. "Have you slept at all since Friday?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms. Reagan shook her head and rested her forehead against Jeff's chest; she took a deep breath and let the smell of Jeff, a mix of coffee, the Irish Spring soap he used, his Old Spice cologne and a woodsy smell that just made Reagan feel secure, surround her.

"I'm so tired of all of this." She muttered against the fabric of his t shirt. Jeff slid one arm around her waist, and the other around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair.

"I know love," He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. They were in their own little world, and didn't notice Rachel staring at them.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Jeff and Reagan interact and she was suddenly overwhelmed with jealousy. The complete look of love and adoration in Jeff's eyes for the small girl he was holding in his arms broke Rachel's heart. <em>No one<em> has looked at her like that before. Ever. That was all she ever wanted, to be loved by someone other than her fathers. The jealousy kind of took over her body and she just snapped. "My God get a room!" She spat. Jeff looked at Rachel, and she just turned on her heel and walking into the school. She sat in the choir room alone. "Just like always," She muttered to herself. She sat there for a while by herself, not doing anything, just looking at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

The door opened. "Rachel?" A quiet voice asked. She looked up. Standing in the doorway was Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Reagan. It was Tina who spoke. "Can we talk?" Rachel nodded and her four friends walked in and pulled chairs over, making a semi-circle in front of Rachel.

"What?" She whispered, still looking at her hands. Kurt reached forward and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, making her look up.

"What's going on with you?" He asked. Rachel looked at her four friends, and sighed, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Why can't I have what you guys have?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"I mean, Mercedes you have Sam, Tina you have Mike, Kurt you have Blaine and Reagan you have Jeff. All those guys _worship_ the ground you walk on. They treat you like you're the only thing that matters in the world. The way they look at you could tell a blind man that they're in love with you. Why can't I have that? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Rachel." Reagan said, handing her friend a tissue. She accepted it and started dabbing her eyes.

"Then why hasn't it happened to me yet? I mean, why is _my_ love life so difficult and yours is easy?" That made Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Reagan laugh.

"You think it's _easy_?" Mercedes asked still chuckling. Rachel nodded. "Girl, I have to watch Sam get slushied every day for defending me, sure I love that he cares, but I'm always scared the bullying is going to get to him, and he's going to leave." Tina nodded.

"Yeah, and Mike loves me, sure, but you don't think we get into fights? We fight constantly over the fact that _everything_ has to have the word Asian in front of it."

"And if you even think that Blaine and I didn't spend the whole time that I was at Dalton like flirting and avoiding each other, you are totally wrong. It took him about two months, three songs, a make out session with you, and a dead bird," Kurt quickly kissed two of his fingers and lifted them to the ceiling, which is what he does whenever someone mentions Pavarotti, and then he continued "For him to actually realize that I had a thing for him. Our relationship is _far_ from perfect."

"Jeff has to live with this," Was all Reagan said, motioning to her face. Everyone understood what she meant.

"What we're trying to say Rachel," Mercedes continued. "Is that love isn't something that is easy, and it doesn't come at convenient times." Kurt sang a line from Silly Love Songs.

"_Love doesn't come in a minute_." He sang. Rachel laughed a little.

"Yeah, but when they told you they loved you, it was one of those intense romantic things right?" Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other.

"Blaine hasn't said it yet." Kurt said, Mercedes nodded.

"Neither has Sam." Tina shrugged.

"We were going to a movie, and Mike just looked at me and was like 'you know I love you right?' So that's how he told me." Everyone in the room looked at Reagan. She shrugged.

"He didn't mean to. I was in the middle of having a breakdown in his dorm, I told him Brett called me a slut and other stuff like that, so he took me to the mirror on the door and was like telling me that I was pretty and stuff, and then he said 'your smile had me falling in love with you the second I saw you,' and he didn't mean to say it yet. But Rach, seriously, it might take a while, but you _will_ have your moment, I promise." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks guys," She said. They all smiled at her, and just talked for a while. Then the door opened.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting some heart to heart moment?" They looked up. It was Thad.

"Oh no!" Kurt cried standing up quickly, dragging Reagan up with him, who in turned grabbed Tina, who grabbed Mercedes. "We were just leaving actually! Bye Rachel!" They said as they walked out of the room. When the door shut behind Mercedes, Thad turned to Rachel.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Rachel asked, trying to sound upbeat and happy. Thad slid into the seat in front of Rachel that Kurt had just vacated. He reached forward and held one of her hands with both of his.

"Jeff told me what happened in front of the school." Rachel blushed, remembering her outburst from earlier.

"Right, I have to apologize for being a jerk when I see him." She said. Thad smiled a little bit, but pushed Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"He doesn't need an apology, he was worried about you. Said you looked upset. What's wrong babe, you can tell me." Rachel shook her head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine now, talking to the girls and Kurt helped." Thad nodded, guessing that Rachel wouldn't want to talk about it, so he just stood up and kissed her head.

"Okay, c'mon babe I'll walk you to homeroom." Rachel nodded and grabbed her bag before Thad put an arm around her and led her out to the hallway. Rachel started talking about something that she saw online the night before, and Thad looked at the girl in his arms. He grinned.

_What is it about her? _He asked himself.

* * *

><p>It was B day again, so Jeff, Nick, Jon, Wes, Reagan and Thad all had lunch together (there were two different lunch periods). It was the second lunch period, and Jon, Jeff and Nick were walking down the hall together. They were having a heated discussion about whether or not Harry Potter would win in a fight against Mario, when Thad came running up to them from behind. "Guys, guys, guys I need your help!" Thad said a little too excited, Wes was trailing behind him. "Whoa!" Thad said, looking at Jeff. "Where's Reagan?" Thad asked as they walked into the cafeteria and got in line to buy food. Jeff's happy face turned a little angry.<p>

"She's just left the geometry room to go hide out in Mr. Schue's room with her brother's Spanish class until the halls clear out, she's been getting too many weird looks because of her face. Anyways you've always needed help, what's so different about today?" Jeff asked, accepting the tray of food from the lunch lady that looked like Nick's grandmother, just, angrier. "Thanks," Jeff said flashing her his thousand watt smile with his blindingly white teeth. She just glared.

"All of your hair is going to fall out from the chemicals that you put in it with that hair dye." She said in a monotone before handing Nick his tray.

"I miss Rosa." Wes muttered as he followed Nick and Jeff to their usual table after they paid for their food. Rosa was the lunch lady at Dalton. She was an Italian woman who had three sons that all graduated from Dalton. She was the motherly type who kind of favored the Warblers. She knew all their favorite foods and would make it for them on their birthday. She would always call them 'too skinny' and she baked them cookies for every Warbler rehearsal on the third Tuesday of the month. Thad, Nick, Jeff and Jon all groaned in agreement, their mouths watering just _thinking _about Rosa's cooking. Literally, she could make anything. As they were imagining the dinner that she was making for them at Dalton tonight, they didn't notice Reagan and Stella walk over to them with their trays in hand.

"Uhhh hey guys," Reagan said, Stella giggling next to her. Jeff jumped out of his stupor and stood to kiss Reagan quickly, and then hugged Stella just to embarrass her. They became friends through Reagan, and now every time Jeff saw Stella he would go out of his way to hug her because he thought it was funny the way she turned the color of a tomato every time. Like right now for example. "Jeff don't embarrass her!" Reagan reprimanded, as she slid into the seat between Jeff and Jon, Stella taking the empty seat on the other side of Jeff. Reagan looked at the other guys. "Guys this is Stella, Stella this is Jon, Nick, Thad and Wes." She said pointing at each guy respectively.

Wes just stared at her. Stella had a light shade of auburn hair that reached her shoulders. She had bangs like Rachel's and emerald green eyes. "Wes?" Jon asked leaning forward to stick his face in front of his friends.

"Wha-?" Wes asked. Blinking for a second.

"Dude we've called your name like thirty times." He said. "Reagan and Stella are going to get drinks do you want anything?" Wes shook his head dumbly and Stella and Reagan nodded before walking towards the vending machines on the other side of the cafeteria. While they were walking Reagan turned around and gave Wes a look. A _oh you're totally being harassed later _look. "Anyway," Jon continued. "Thad what type of help did you need?"

"I think I might love Rachel." Thad said.

"And that involves help how exactly?" Nick asked. Thad shook his head.

"I have no clue how to tell her." Nick, Wes, Jon and Jeff exchanged looks.

"How about-" Nick started

"I love-" Jeff cut in

"You?" Nick and Jeff said together. Wes stared at the two best friends from across the table.

"How long have you guys been finishing each other's sentences?" He demanded. Nick and Jeff looked at each other and shrugged.

"Six years," They said together. "Anyways," Jeff continued "seriously, what is so confusing about that Thad?" Thad shook his head, staring at his tray of food.

"I don't know what to do, it can't be that simple, this is Rachel Berry we're talking about!"

"Oh god, what about Rachel?" Reagan said as she and Stella returned. Both carrying water bottles in their hands.

"Thad thinks he loves her." Jeff said as he put his arm on the back of Reagan's chair. Reagan's face turned serious. She turned to Thad.

"You _think_ or you _know_?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" Thad asked, looking a little freaked out at Reagan's quick change of expression.

"I'm not letting you tell her you love her if you're not 10000% positive that you love her." Thad stared at her.

"Why are you telling me what to do?" He snapped. Jeff gave him a _watch it_ look, but Reagan just looked at Thad.

"Remember when you walked in on our conversation this morning?" She asked. Thad nodded. Reagan then told him Rachel's insecurity about not being loved, after she swore him to secrecy.

"Oh," Thad said quietly. Rachel smiled

"C'mon, we'll take the relationship quiz that we made for Rachel at a sleepover." The boys, and Stella, stared at her. Reagan shrugged. "Well, she made us watch _Funny Girl_, and Kurt and I got bored. We made one for everybody." Thad nodded enthusiastically

"Yeah please?" Reagan nodded.

"Favorite color?" She asked.

"Pink." Thad replied almost immediately.

"Dream role?"

"Elphaba."

"Inspiration?"

"Barbra Streisand."

"Biggest physical insecurity?"

"Her nose."

"Biggest _mental_ insecurity?"

"She's scared that she's comes off too strong."

"Favorite song, not Broadway related?"

"The Only Exception."

"Who does Rachel think should've won the best actress Tony? Idina or Kristen?" _**(A/N: I hope that no one hates me for this, I just made it up off the top of my head to show that Thad pays attention you know?)**_

"Kristen, because she's trained in opera and she could relate to Kristen Chenoweth because of their height and extensive voice training." Reagan stared at Thad. Thad looked a little worried. "How many did I get wrong?" Everyone at the table looked at her.

"None." Everyone looked at her.

"Really?" Nick asked. Reagan nodded. "We put that Tony's question in to stump people to prove that they don't actually listen to her, but holy crap Thad! I think you're right."

"That I love her?" Reagan and Stella nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! And do it soon so I can plan the wedding!" Reagan said, pulling her sketch book out of her backpack and starting to sketch theme ideas. Thad smiled to himself. If he had the friend approval, he could definitely say it to Rachel.

Now the real question was finding the right time.

* * *

><p>Glee rehearsal that day was a planning for the scrimmage that would be happening at the end of the week. Reagan came to rehearsal late because she needed to get Tylenol for her face. When she walked in, the meeting turned into a 'plan a way to crush all of Brett's hopes and dreams' meeting. "But what we need to do," Mr. Schue was saying "is a big group number. Because we're performing this for the <em>whole <em>school!" That wasn't shocking to the club. They were told that they were performing in front of McKinley High because they wanted to do a vote by applause. "Any ideas?" No one spoke; they didn't know what to say. Reagan raised her hand after a minute.

"Since we did sort of a rock and roll song last time they're going to use that to their advantage. They're going out there with a song similar to what we did. It's how they work." Mr. Schue nodded.

"But do you have an idea?" Reagan shrugged.

"I'm throwing this out there, but I was kind of thinking because you want a big group number, and we killed it at sectionals because of our dancing, I think a good song to show our musicality as well as our diverse dancing is _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift. I mean, we already showed people we can do crazy acrobatic dancing, but what about ballroom? Or partner dancing like from Shakespearean times?" Mr. Schue nodded.

"Yeah that's a great idea Reagan, but there's one problem. We have 16 guys, and 7 girls. We can't do ballroom dances with that uneven amount of people." Reagan shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong. Mr. Schue, we can just rotate partners." Mr. Schue looked confused, so Reagan patted Jeff's knee, telling him to stand up, and Jeff motioned at Nick, who stood up. "We'll show you." Jeff stood off to the side as Nick and Reagan prepared to do a ballroom dance.

"Nick's doing it first because I suck." Jeff said. Reagan and Nick began waltzing in a circle, getting closer and closer to where Jeff was, until Nick spun Reagan out of his arms and into Jeff's. Then they turned to the group.

"Basically us doing that as a group, I mean, like Blaine you obviously don't care if we pair you with Kurt right?" Blaine shook his head.

"Go for it." He said holding Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed.

"'Kay great, Reagan I think that's a _perfect_ idea." Reagan smiled.

"Well another thing is, Stella takes ballroom dance lessons, and she said that she would be happy to join in to add a girl to the group if it was okay with you." She said, pulling out her phone to send Stella the yes or no. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Yeah that will be good, tell her to come see me tomorrow morning and we'll figure it out." Reagan nodded and moved to the back of the room where she got perfect service.

They started splitting people up after Reagan got the text to Stella, since Artie can't really dance, he is going to be a part of the band and sing, but for today he was standing in for Stella. Rachel and Thad were paired together and as they stood off to the side as everyone else was being sorted, Thad turned Rachel to face him. He kissed her head and whispered in her ear. "Me and you, date tonight, I have something to tell you." Rachel nodded, a little confused.

"Okay," she said. She turned around just in time to see Finn make a scene.

"Don't you think that the leads should be dancing together?" Finn asked his sister.

"Finn," Reagan said, looking at a mirror and moving her hair to cover her bruise. "We're rotating. So you're going to end up with Rachel at some point. Everyone is probably going to end up dancing with each other."

"Really?" Nick and Jeff asked together. Reagan turned around and nodded.

Naturally, that led to Nick and Jeff waltzing together around the room while they sang _I Could Have Danced All Night_ in deep manly voices rather than a woman's falsetto. While everyone was laughing their asses off, Finn tapped Reagan's shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Reagan nodded and they walked out into the hallway, Reagan didn't shut the door all the way, but she turned to Finn.

"'Sup?"

"I'm still in love with Rachel." He said.

"What?" Reagan asked disbelieving. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? So what if I am? I'm almost positive that I still love Rachel, and she still loves me."

"Finn you can't keep doing this!" She said.

"Do what?" Finn demanded his voice raising.

"You can't keep waiting until she gets a better offer, and then jumping all over her. We talked about this!"

"That's not what I'm doing Reagan! I'm simply saying that I think I might still love her!"

"But you're hurting her by saying that!" Finn had been on edge all day, considering he had to watch Thad and Rachel be all coupley, but for some reason this set him off. Thinking back on it, he didn't even know how what he said next tied into the conversation at all, he just exploded.

"Reagan not every guy in the world is like Brett!" He yelled. They didn't notice that the people in the choir room had gone silent, listening.

"I never said that you were like Brett." Reagan said calmly, that made Finn even _madder_.

"No, but you think that just because you're a stupid attention whore who keeps running back to a guy who keeps hurting you. Rachel's smarter than that." Finn yelled. He started breathing heavily, every time he exhaled, a little bit of his anger left him. Suddenly, Kurt's voice came from the choir room.

"Finn!" He said. Finn looked at his step brother, who was surrounded by the rest of the glee club with the same shocked expression as Kurt, and then he looked at his sister. Her eyes were wide, and flat storm cloud gray. Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Reagan just laughed dryly.

"Yeah, a stupid attention whore. That's all that I am. Because I let Brett basically beat the living shit out of me just for attention." She said as she started walking backwards slowly. When Finn made a move to go comfort her, she turned and ran.

_**(A/N; There will be more Thadchel in the next chapter, but please review!) **_


	10. Chapter 10 All's Fair in Love and War

Finn didn't know what to do. Jeff tried to run after Reagan, but Kurt stopped him. "Don't Jeff," The countertenor said.

"But-she-and – I – but-" Jeff stammered. Kurt just shook his head.

"She's in a bad place right now. She wants to be alone." Jeff sighed and nodded, turning back to the choir room. He was followed by the other club members. Eventually, the only two left were Finn, who was still staring in the direction that his sister had just left, and Kurt. "You _better_ be fixing this." Was all he said before he walked into the choir room too. Finn sighed; he honestly didn't know what to do.

When he got home, he expected his mom to freak out at him. But when he walked into the kitchen after putting his key on the hook, she just looked at him in a displeased way. "Mom-" Finn started, but his mother held up a hand.

"I'm not going to say anything! Reagan told me enough. Also she said that the look on Kurt's face told her that he wasn't letting you off that easy, so I kind of think you need a friend at a time like this." Finn smiled.

"Thanks mom." Carole looked at him.

"Think before you speak next time. She was _sobbing_ when she got home." Carole said turning back to the onion she was cutting. If Finn could've felt any worse about what he said, it would've been right then. Finn grabbed his backpack and made his way to his room. As he past Reagan's door, he saw that the door that led to the flight of stairs was open a little bit, so he dropped his backpack to the floor and went up the stairs.

He could hear strains of Reagan's guitar coming from behind the door, so he tried the doorknob. He was surprised to see that it wasn't locked, so he walked in and looked around. The walls were a soft shade of blue. Her queen sized bed was pushed up against in the far right hand corner opposite her bathroom door. Her comforter was white with a black vine like pattern. Her walls were covered with framed photos of friends and family alongside some of her sketches either taped or tacked to the wall. Since the room used to be the attic, there was a big bay window with a cushioned window seat, which was where Reagan was sitting cross legged with her guitar in hand and a notebook in front of her. She had changed from what she had worn to school into a pair of sweat pants and Jeff's favorite navy blue Hollister hoodie.

Finn walked in a little bit more so he was looking at his favorite framed picture, which was hanging on the wall next to her bedside table. It was of the two of them when Finn was six and Reagan was five. It was a close up of their faces; Finn wasn't looking at the camera because he was smiling goofily at his sister, who was laughing, her face towards the camera. She had ice cream all over her face, and she was missing her two front teeth.

"Hey," Finn said, making his presence known to his sister. She didn't look up. After a minute passed, Finn continued. "Can I come in?" He asked, motioning to the fact that he was still standing in the doorway.

"No." Reagan said, her eyes never leaving her notebook.

"Why not?" Finn demanded. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Get out of my room." She snapped. Finn shook his head.

"No not until we talk about this." Finn said. Reagan put her guitar down.

"What is there to talk about? You were being an asshole. See? We talked about it; now get the fuck out of my room." Reagan said, glaring at him.

"Reagan I-"

"Now." She said pointing at the door. Finn looked at his sister. The hurt in her eyes was still there, and she obviously had cried when she got home because her eyes were red. So Finn could on nod in defeat and walk out the room. Last week Reagan had let her walls fall and actually let people in, instead of bottling up all her emotions like she usually does. But now, after what Finn said, her walls went right back up, maybe even higher than before.

"How'd it go?" Carole asked. Finn slumped into a chair at the counter and shook his head.

"Didn't get a chance to talk to her. She threw me out." Finn said. Carole nodded. "What?" He demanded.

"Honestly Finn. Did you honestly expect her to forgive you instantaneously? Not even Reagan is that forgiving. She's been through too much this past week for you to say stuff like that. And to be completely honest with you, I don't think you made a smart decision throwing your problems at her when she has so many of her own." Finn sighed.

"Yeah mom you're right, but I just miss Rachel so much and I had to tell someone." Carole put a hand on top of her sons.

"Why don't you tell Rachel yourself?" She asked. Finn shook his head.

"Because she's on a date with Thad."

* * *

><p>Rachel finished applying her lip gloss when someone knocked on the front door. She went down stairs in time to see Thad shaking her father's hands. "Okay well I'm leaving," Rachel said kissing bother her fathers' cheeks before taking Thad's hand and letting him lead her out the door.<p>

"You look gorgeous," Thad said as he opened the passenger side door for her. Rachel blushed and looked down at her simple dark skinny jeans, white blouse and navy blue cardigan. He had called and told her not to get completely dressed up, to wear something comfortable.

"Thank you," She said, looking up at him and kissing him quickly. "Where are we going?" She asked. Thad shook his head.

"It's a surprise," Thad said winking at her before pulling out of the driveway. "Hey Rach, look." He said pointing through the windshield to the sky. Rachel looked and gasped. The sky was stained with blues, pinks and purples as the sun went down.

"It's beautiful." Rachel whispered. Thad smiled.

"Yeah, it is, so are you of course but you knew that already." Thad said smiling at his girlfriend. Rachel blushed again, and they continued to drive in silence.

An hour later when the sun set completely, Thad stopped driving when they reached a small park in Westerville. He jumped out of the car and opened Rachel's door for her. When she stepped down from the car, Thad intertwined their hands and led her into the park. There was a hill a few feet away from where they were standing, and Thad pointed to it. "We're going up there," He said. "There's a surprise waiting up there," He said. Rachel looked at him excitedly.

"I love surprises!" she said dragging him up the hill. When they reached the top, the picnic that Thad had set up earlier was still there. Rachel smiled in awe at the set up. The plaid blanket on the ground was being held down by the basket that was in the middle, in between two tea light candles. Thad led Rachel to the blanket and when they sat down he pulled out the food from the basket. It was all desert type stuff, and he handed Rachel the container of strawberries, which he knew was her favorite. "Thanks," She said. "This place is so cool!" She said. Thad smiled at her.

"Look up," He whispered. Rachel looked at her boyfriend a little confused, but looked up anyways. She gasped. The sky was perfectly clear, so she could see hundreds of little stars in the sky.

"That's so pretty," Rachel said, still staring at the sky, which gave Thad the time to pull out something he hid at the bottom of the basket. A piece of paper, which he slid into Rachel's hand. Rachel looked down at it. Rachel unfolded the paper, and inhaled sharply and tears filled up in her eyes. The paper had four words on it.

_Rachel I love you._

Rachel looked at Thad, tears falling. Thad grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her deeply. Conveying all his feelings into the kiss. When he pulled away, Rachel looked at him.

"Do-do you mean it?" She asked. Thad nodded.

"Every word. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Thad said hugging her tightly. Rachel smiled.

"I love you too Thad. You make me so happy I don't know what I would've done if I haven't met you." Rachel said. "Thank you for being there for me." Thad smiled and kissed Rachel again.

"I'll still be here, even when you don't want me I won't leave." Thad said laughing. Rachel laughed too.

"I'll never want you to leave though, so that's good." Thad smiled and went to lie down against the blanket, pulling Rachel down with him, so they could look at the stars together.

* * *

><p>At around eight, Jeff walked up the front porch of the Hudson-Hummel house. Reagan never came to get her backpack before she ran out of the school; she left it lying around, and so Jeff took it. He did her homework for her too, because he knew that she wouldn't be up for working. Finn opened the door. Jeff looked at him, and Finn understood. "She's up in her room; she hasn't come down since I got home. You know the way right?" Jeff nodded curtly and walked up the stairs.<p>

He walked into Reagan's room quietly because the lights were off, save for the strings of white Christmas lights that were hung around her room. In the faint glow of those lights, he saw that she was curled up in a ball, fast asleep on the floor. Jeff smiled a little bit and put her backpack down next to her door. He bent down and lifted Reagan up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He put her down gently, and then turned to put her notebook away. He noticed it was a sketch book, but not the one from before. He closed the cover and looked at the front. In Reagan's neat handwriting it said:

_The Dream Book._

_Woke Up and Can't Go Back to Sleep? Draw What You Dreamed_

Jeff smiled, and flipped through. Some were funny. Finn's head on the body of Marilyn Monroe, and Reagan accepting a Grammy. But the others were creepy. Clowns with knives and war zones. Jeff flipped to the back, and inhaled sharply. She was just drawing another creepy scene.

A dark hallway, and a girl (Jeff realized it was herself) on the ground, holding her face. The only other thing there was a pair of floating electric green eyes. Jeff turned to his girlfriend's sleeping body. She was _still_ terrified of this guy. She's so scared she's been losing sleep. Jeff sighed, put the notebook on her desk and walked over to her bed. She stirred. "Jeff?" She whispered.

"Hey gorgeous," Jeff said running a hand through her hair. "How are you baby?" He asked. Reagan shrugged, rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

"Not okay, but what are you doing here?"

"Came to give you your backpack, you left it in the choir room." Reagan nodded and yawned. Jeff frowned. She was obviously exhausted. "Sweetheart you should go to sleep." Reagan shook her head furiously.

"No," She whispered, the memories of her nightmare coming back. Jeff noticed how terrified she was, and quickly scooted in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm here; do you want me to stay?" He asked rubbing her arm soothingly. Reagan nodded, burying her face into Jeff's chest.

"Please?" She asked. Jeff kissed her head.

"Of course Love," He whispered, rubbing her back and whispering things like _you're beautiful, _and _I love you_, and _I'm right here_ into her ear until her breathing became steady. When she finally fell asleep Jeff gently removed the glasses from her face and kissed her forehead again.

He didn't notice the other drawing that was balled up on the table. Or the 17 ignored calls from Brett on Reagan's phone.


End file.
